Wax and Wire
by xlostloonax
Summary: Ou ce qui se passe quand deux garçons torturés se rencontrent. highschool!au, Destiel.
1. Chapitre 1 : Like a hobo in the park

Première fanfiction dans ce fandom et dans n'importe quel autre d'ailleurs. ( Je voulais juste mettre en forme mes pensées sur un univers que je voulais dessiner à la base.)

et les "highschool!Au" sont un de mes plaisirs coupables...

**Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

**Rating** : le plus haut, pour langage et autres plus tard éventuellement...mais surtout pour la tranquillité de mon esprit.

Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre : depimé!dean, absolument trop meugnon!adam, weirdo!cas et bitch!sammy. Je tiens à dire que j'aime bcp Sam donc pas de haine parce qu'il est décrit comme une petite bitch, c'est les hormones qui le travaillent, il s'arrangera par la suite. Critiques acceptées parce que j'ai pas le moindre idée de ce que suis entrain de faire XD

* * *

**1-Like a hobo in the park.**

« - Allez, Dean, plus vite !» s'écria Adam, 8 ans, un ton alternant entre excité et exaspéré trainant la main de son grand frère.

« - Calmos, champion, t'excites pas on est bientôt arrivé » répondit Dean Winchester, 18 ans, lui aussi déjà limite exaspéré mais aussi amusé par l'enthousiasme de son petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Regarder le petit Adam littéralement le tirer vers l'entrée de l'aire de jeu, lui rappelait de temps plus heureux avec Sammy. Ils avaient l'habitude d'aller dans toute sorte de parcs étant enfants. Explorant, jouant, imaginant, riant. Les endroits changeaient souvent, courtoisie du job de John Winchester, militaire de carrière actuellement stationné en Irak, mais pas les jeux. Ainsi, Dean, tenait dans sa main non martyrisée par un hyperactif petit frère le même gant de baseball qu'il avait utilisé avec Sammy des années auparavant. Pas de Sammy, cette fois au grand dam de Dean. Il eu un pincement au cœur en repensant à l'énième argument qu'il avait encore eu avec lui ce matin à propos de, pff, il ne se souvenait même plus, histoire de céréales ou de linge, bref, argument ayant eu pour résultat une grimace caractéristique ( _la_ « bitchface » ) bien placée et une porte claquée ceci entre deux insultes. _Bonne journée, Dean! _Monsieur ne daigna même pas les accompagner à l'école dans l' Impala ( Dean devait d'abord déposer Adam mais quand même ! ), exclamant qu'il ne partagerait pas l'air de Dean plus longtemps et préférait marcher. Quand il commença à insulter le « bébé » de Dean, la déclarant polluante et impropre à l'environnement, il fut content de le voir déguerpir avant qu'il ait pu gravir le premier objet à sa portée ( une poêle à frire, donc pas une bonne idée ) et le lui envoyer à la figure. Dean à ce point avait vraiment les boules. Sa mâchoire se contracta plusieurs fois et il prit une grosse inspiration avant de pouvoir plus calmement finir les préparatifs d'Adam pour l'école tout en maudissant tous les adolescents et leurs satanés hormones. Il était encore techniquement un adolescent lui aussi et avait eu sa phase mais étant toujours obligé de veiller sur Sammy et Adam, il n'eut pas l'opportunité ni le luxe de l'exprimer totalement. Ces temps-ci, Sammy, «Sam » , comme il aimait à le corriger sèchement à chaque fois qu'il laissait glisser l'affectueux surnom, était toujours en colère. Une colère surement dirigée indirectement contre son père ( les épiques arguments et disputes étant mille fois pire lors de ses rares permissions ). Dean, le seul à sa portée recevait toute sa bile. Hélas, il n'était pas vraiment du type introspectif, préférant enfouir ses soucis, craintes et émotions dans un gros mur en plomb bien à l'abri dans sa tête, tagué « dénis » en grosses lettres majuscules rouge ( et un signe « anarchie » à coté parce que ça fait trop cool) , alors il se contentait d'encaisser. Encaisser toutes les charges qu'il devait effectuer à la maison en l'absence de son père, en l'absence de sa belle mère ( une des seules qui ne bénéficiait pas de « l'humeur fleurie» de Sam ) travaillant beaucoup étant infirmière urgentiste, subir les lectures de son père, ( même via webcam, vive la technologie! ) supporter toutes les personnes le regardant de haut, supporter la colère de Sammy, l'absence de sa mère…..Au fil du temps, un énorme vide s'était crée dans le cœur du jeune homme. La journée, il maintenait une face joviale, sympathique et légèrement effrontée. Mais le soir, plongé dans ses draps, il restait souvent des heures à regarder le plafond de sa chambre et les petites ombres danser, vide, anesthésié par sa forteresse mentale et parfois par l'alcool piqué dans la réserve de Bobby ( ou souvent trouvé par n'importe quel moyen ), vidant la bouteille le plus vite possible espérant qu'elle lui apporterait vite le sommeil.

« - Dean ! Dean! »

Une petite voix, l'éveilla de sa rêverie. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté.sur place ( quoique peut être la flasque à demi vide dans sa veste était peut être un indice du pourquoi )

« - Dean ? »

De petits yeux, le regardait avec inquiétude. Dean, passa la main sur son visage fatigué et se frotta les yeux. Avant de regagner presque instantanément son masque habituel. L'expression, d'Adam se radoucit quand Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se mit à marcher vers l'entrée de ce satané parc.

A l'intérieur, du parc, Adam, n'était pratiquement plus tenable. Sautillant d'excitation, jaugeant les alentours come un chat ou un animal de cartoon. Son visage s'illumina tout à coup quand il aperçu quelques amis de son école. Faisant de grands signes, se pâmant légèrement à coté de son grand frère ( il le trouvait encore cool au moins )

« - Dean…Je sais qu'on était venu faire quelques balles…mais….Max et Garth sont là…Hm, je peux aller jouer un peu avec eux ? »

Dean, lui ébouriffa la tête de nouveau et lui donna son sourire caractéristique.

« - No problémo, Adam. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, « Je vais me poser quelque part en attendant »

Adam irradia de bonheur et couru rejoindre ses amis.

Et Dean n'était, ni fâché, ni déçu….La seule chose qu'il lui importait et lui donnait un « sentiment » de bonheur était de voir ses petits frères heureux. Adam, souriait de toute ses dents ( moins celle du milieu ), courant avec ses amis, jouant au loup. Dean, scruta les alentours, à la recherche d' un banc ou un endroit où se poser, se trouvant tout à coup empli d'une grande fatigue. Trois heures de sommeil la nuit dernière n'avait pas du arranger son état et l'alcool dans son système non plus quoiqu'il se permit, tout en marchant et en étant sûr que son petit frère ne le voit pas, une grande lampée de sa flasque.

Non loin de l'endroit où jouait Adam, Dean trouva l'objet de son désir. Un banc. Problème, une personne se trouvait déjà dessus. Mais sa soudaine léthargie l'empêcha de faire le difficile. Néanmoins, plus il s'approchait, plus il fronça les sourcils. La personne …..Qu'il avait d'abord identifié comme une masse beige ou marron clair…était un vraisemblablement un homme, la tête baissée, vêtu d'un trench coat , au moins deux tailles trop grand et sans doute aussi vieux que Dean, le tout surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux noirs coiffés n'importe comment…

_Oh, chouette un clodo_, se dit Dean grimaçant. Reluctant, il s'assit quand même à une bonne distance. Les yeux d'abord glués sur son petit frère quelques pas plus loin il tourna son regard vers ce qu'il identifia immédiatement comme un menace potentielle. _Huh_, le « clodo » de près semblait en fait plus jeune voire de son âge…..Enfin de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir dépassant de la masse incohérente de cheveux…sous le trench coat élimé, des vêtements nets, voir super chers….pareil pour les chaussures.

_Okay_…._bizarre._

Continuant son observation, il remarqua alors que les doigts qui dépassaient légèrement du trench coat étaient ensanglantés. Concerné et conditionné par ses années à veiller sur Adam et Sammy. Il le considéra un long moment. Mais la masse de cheveux restait immobile…C'était légèrement inquiétant.

_Super_, se dit Dean….

« - Hé mec, ça va ? » Tenta-t-il…Aucune réaction, à part les pans du trench coat qui s'envolèrent légèrement en harmonie avec la petit bise.

Il essaya plusieurs fois sans aucun résultat…Laissant échapper un soupir, il décida de s'approcher de la tête de balai. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire mais sa stupide bonne nature eut raison de lui, pas moyen qu'il laisse crever un pauvre gars sur un banc. _Merde_, pensa-t-il. Expérimentalement, il passa sa main sur l'épaule du trench coat… Toujours aucune réaction….De petites perles de sueurs commencèrent à se former sur le front de Dean…_Oh, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mort ou dans le coma ou pire_…..Il secoua le trench coat avec plus de force. Il sentit soudain quelque chose se produire, comme une tension relâchée soudain dans l'air. La masse de cheveux se mit à bouger et un visage y émergea. Et Dean se figea. De grands yeux bleus fascinant et menaçant le dévisageait. Plusieurs minutes semblèrent passer. Dean sentit son sang se glacer. Si les yeux de ce gars pouvaient lancer des lasers, il aurait déjà les orbites complètement cramés. Mais ça ne l'empêchait de fixer lui aussi, ne voulant pas montrer à ce gars qu'il était intimidé par son regard intense et meurtrier quoique le reste de son visage semblait inexpressif…..Il remarqua alors le gros hématome qui couvrait sa joue gauche. Il se demandait ce qui avait du se passer quand il entendit un voix étonnamment grave résonner à travers son échine et ses os…

« - Tu es Dean winchester » Dit la tête.

_Huh ? _Comment un allumé comme ce gars pouvait bien le connaitre ? Il le regarda le type encore plus intensément même si son niveau était largement inférieur à celui de son adversaire. Un flash de reconnaissance lui vint subitement… Cette tête lui était vaguement familière….Oui, il avait déjà vu ce type à la bibliothèque du lycée. Pas que la lecture soit un de ses passe temps favoris mais il aimait y aller de temps à autre pour faire une petite sieste ou cuver. La sérénité de l'endroit l'apaisait sans raison et c'était un des seuls qui avait cet effet ( mis à part le vieux sofa pourri de Bobby ou la cuisine de Jo ). Il se souvenait du type maintenant. Toujours plongé dans un bouquin, cheveux erratiques dépassant de la reliure…sûr qu'il n'avait pas du voir le bonhomme plus distinctement qu'aujourd'hui. ._Merde_, il avait même une classe avec lui, peut-être bien littérature. Quel était son nom déjà Cognac, nobaf….Oui, Novak, c'était ça…..Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi le trench coat « Novak ? » connaissait son nom.

Dean, malgré tous ses efforts cognitifs pour retrouver le nom du timbré ne laissa pas tomber son masque et répondit de son plus _insolent-flirtant-Dean-Winchester-trademark-sourire._

« - Le seul et l'unique » ricana-t-il

« -… »

Un silence tendu se poursuivi pendant de longues minutes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Dit « Novak ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« - J'étais inquiet, mec, tu te fais dessus ! »

« -….. »

« Novak ?» fronça les sourcils, regarda rapidement vers son pantalon avant de bruler à nouveau les rétines de Dean avec son rayon bleu de la mort.

Dean, passa sa main sur son visage, une légère migraine émergeant à la basse de sa nuque.

« - Je veux dire, tu ne bougeais pas quand je t'ai appelé. Puis ta main saigne, j'ai cru que t'étais évanoui ou un truc du style… »

Nouveau long silence, les yeux du garçon continuant de percer à travers le crane Dean…..

« - Cette meurtrissure n'est d'aucune importance et ne te concerne en rien. Je n'ai en aucune manière besoin de ton assistance. » Dit « Novak »

« - Conneries » grommela Dean se sentant de plus en plus exaspéré.

« - Ca à pas l'air très joli » Il agrippa le poignet du garçon mais « Novak » pourtant d'une stature plus fine que Dean était étrangement ( une nouvelle bizarrerie à ajouter au type. ) balèze. Et ne laissait pas aller son bras vers lui. Dean ne lâcha pourtant pas. Son action eut le « mérite » de révéler un peu plus la blessure. Dean, la reconnu pour ce qu'elle était. Pas une blessure de défense mais plutôt la blessure de quelqu'un qui a essayé de relâcher sa tension sur quelque chose de très très dur. Truc qui lui était déjà arrivé et cela à plusieurs reprises. ( pas à sa grande fierté).Il ne put que ricaner amèrement.

« - Lâche-moi immédiatement, Dean Winchester » Dit « Novak » et cette fois le son de voix était passé de neutre à menaçant. Dean, sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et quand il releva son regard de la main meurtrie pour observer le type de face, ce fut encore pire. Ses yeux flashaient maintenant presque mortellement vers Dean. Il lâcha prise. _Wow_, pour un petit gars le type était franchement terrifiant, Dean était loin d'être une poule mouillée mais il était assez doué pour jauger ses adversaires et Novak semblait un genre de type à ne pas énerver ce qu'il avait totalement raté, _Cool_ !

Dean leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition et allait ajouter un commentaire sarcastique ( comme s'il fallait énerver encore plus le type) quand il entendit son petit frère l'appeler.

« - Dean ! » Sourit Adam, _punaise,_ il l'avait presque oublié, il se détesta immédiatement pour son abandon, un intense sentiment d'échec le foudroya avant qu'il le place à l'intérieur de son mur.

« - Je venais voir si c'était ok si je prenais le gant…Comme Garth en a un aussi et tout. » dit Adam timidement regardant ses pieds s'agiter nerveusement. Puis il se tourna vers « Novak ». L'expression de celui-ci changea subtilement. Il pencha sa tête sur le coté et observa Adam, la curiosité se faisait voir dans l'éclat de ses yeux alors que le reste de son visage restait lui totalement sans expression. Bizarre même que Dean eut remarqué ça. Adam s'alarma lorsqu'il remarqua les bleus qui commençaient à devenir bien visible sur la joue de Novak et sa main blessée.

« - Dean, il est blessé, vite la boîte à bobo » dit Adam secouant le jean de Dean, alarmé.

Dean soupira « J'ai vu génie, mais monsieur ne veut pas de notre aide, il préfère se vider de son sang dans un parc. » Il sortit néanmoins la petite boite de premiers secours de sa poche. Chouette tout ce qu'il pouvait caser dans la vieille veste en cuir de son père. La mère d'Adam étant infirmière, Dean, ayant la garde de ses frères, avait été initié très tôt aux soins de premiers secours ( par son père aussi auparavant mais ses premiers soins à lui résidaient bien souvent à _supporter la douleur comme un homme _) et transportait toujours une petite boite avec lui remplie d'antiseptiques et de pansements divers.

« - Je ne nécessite aucuns soins » dit « Novak » à Adam ignorant totalement Dean.

« - Non, tu dois laisser Dean regarder, il soigne mes bobos tu sais, c'est le meilleur ! »

Dean sourit à cela.

« - Puis tu dois désinfecter le bobo sinon on peut _« tamputer » _ta main ! » Il argumenta avec de grands gestes.

« Novak » sembla considérer sérieusement cette déclaration avant de répondre.

« - Je ne pense pas que cette blessure nécessitera une amputation, le mur était très propre. »

Adam s'approcha légèrement, de « Novak » et lui fit les fameux yeux de chiens battus ( truc qui marchait aussi puissance mille avec Sam mais puissance zéro pour Dean)

« - S'il te plait .»

« - …. »

« - ….. »

« Bien » soupira « Novak » . Il se tourna vers Dean lui offrant sa main.

Adam sourit de toute ses dents. ( minus celle du milieu)

« - Dieu soit loué, » dit Dean, les yeux tournés vers le haut. Il eut la sèche impression de recevoir un regard désapprobateur de « Novak » mais il se concentra sur le contenu de la boite.

Adam, heureusement détourna son attention.

« - Je m'appelle Adam. Es-tu un ami de Dean ? »

Dean regarda « Novak » brièvement, yeux curieux fixés sur son frère mais visage toujours de marbre.

« - Je m'appelle Castiel, dit « Novak » ….Castiel ? _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ? _Se dit Dean mais quelque part il lui semblait familier

« - Et je suis un camarade de Dean. »

« - Oh, super. Dean est très cool. »

« - Ca va sans douter piquer » dit l'intéressé. Mais Castiel ne broncha pas. Dean se concentra sur sa tache et fut fier de son travail après avoir désinfecté et bandé la plaie.

« -Voilà, la prochaine fois essaye de frapper un oreiller ou je sais pas un truc plus mou…T'as de la chance, je ne pense qu'aucun des doigts n'est cassé mais ça va sans doute faire un mal de chien pendant au moins une semaine. » Dean, laissa aller la main de Castiel.. Celui-ci continuait à le regarder intensément mais moins meurtrièrement qu'auparavant. Comme si il essayait de résoudre une équation à 5 inconnues.

« - Ca semblait une bonne idée à ce moment là » répondit enfin Castiel « Merci….Dean… »

Dean eut l'impression que Castiel aurait préféré lui vomir dessus que de le remercier ( il était un peu comme ça lui même donc il pouvait pas vraiment blâmer le type) mais il apprécia néanmoins.

« - Pas de problème, mec. »

« - Je dois prendre congé à présent….Dean, Adam. » Il leur fit un signe de la tête à chacun et se leva. « Nous nous reverrons sans doute en classe, Dean Winchester » dit Castiel solennellement.

Il se retourna, les pans de son trench coat mimant ses mouvements comme une sorte de cape. Il s'éloigna alors d'un pas gracieux et décidé.

« - Bye Cas' » fit Dean.

« - Au revoir, Castiel » sourit Adam lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder la figure de Castiel disparaitre. Dean tendit le gant à Adam. Amis oubliés, Adam dit :

« - Dean, tu me lances quelques balles maintenant ? »

Dean sourit mélancoliquement, « Ok champion, je vais t'apprendre à lancer comme un pro ! »

Adam éclata de rire. Content.

La nuit tombée, une bouteille pratiquement vide de whisky plus tard et les yeux rivés sur la petite ombre de branche qui s'agitait en synchronisation avec le vent sur son plafond. Dean ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Éventuellement, il repassa les événement de la journée dans sa tête et s'endormit enfin. Ses rêves et cauchemars noyés par l'intensité calme de l'azur.

_« Les anges veillent sur toi » _murmurait une douce voix, longtemps oubliée et regrettée dans son sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La longue journée de Dean W

_**Merci Loow, Fricassiette, raven Coffin et shanhearts pour les reviews et conseils =) et à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre.  
**_

_**Contente que ça vous ai plu.  
**_

_**-Précision ( et après une laborieuse recherche sur wikipédia lol): J'étais partie sur l'idée que Sam et Dean étaient dans la même école comme dans l'épisode "after school spécial" après vérification c'est possible. Disons que Dean est un "senior alors que Sam" est un "freshman"? Hm... ( comme dans bcp de fics que j'ai lu d'ailleurs...)  
**_

_**- Chapitre inutilement long qui ne fait pas trop avancer le schmilblick avec un domestic!dean.  
**_

_**- Castiel ne sera pas présent dans ce chapitre ( mais dans le prochain)  
**_

_**- Rating M : comme masturbation -_-'  
**_

_**- IDK  
**_

**_-Ps : j'expérimente un peu la ponctuation des dialogues donc c'est diffèrent du premier chapitre._  
**

* * *

**2. La longue journée de Dean Winchester.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée sans que Dean n'aperçoive de nouveau Castiel. Il s'attendait à le voir peut être à l'école mais sans succès jusqu'alors. Si Adam n'avait pas été avec lui, il aurait pu croire ( vu son taux d'alcool dans le sang à ce moment là) qu'il ait complètement imaginé cette rencontre.

Les jours passaient pour Dean comme dans un rêve. Son constant manque de sommeil le faisait réagir en auto pilote la plupart du temps.

Ce vendredi matin, sa journée commença à la glorieuse heure de 04:45 du matin. Incapable de se rendormir et après s'être retourné pendant plus d'une demi heure dans son lit, il décida de renoncer et de se lever. Entrouvrant en passant la porte de la chambre d'Adam et celle de Sammy, il vérifia que ses petits frères soient tranquillement assoupis ( les veinards) et il descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés pour ne réveiller personne et surtout pas Kate, la mère d'Adam qu'il avait entendu rentrer de son service à l'hôpital, une heure auparavant.

Il ne daigna même pas allumer la lumière de la cuisine et mit la cafetière en marche ( il avait déjà tout préparé la veille). Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, les mains posées sur sa tête écoutant le café passer et encore sous l'effet d'une légère ivresse induite par sa consommation d'alcool de la veille. Perdu dans le néant, il sentit tout à coup une main se poser légèrement sur son épaule. La lumière de la cuisine était maintenant allumée. Il se demanda pendant combien de temps il était dans les vapes et aperçu la face concernée de Kate.

- Dean, chéri ( il détestait qu'elle l'appelle comme ça), tout va bien ?

- Mouais, répondit-il, se levant rapidement vers la cafetière pour se servir une tasse. Parfaite diversion pour ne pas attirer l'attention davantage sur lui et la face de zombie qu'il devait avoir ( surtout sans caféine dans son organisme ). Café ?

- Non, dit-elle poliment, un sourire crispé sur son visage. J'ai juste oublié de laisser son petit mot à Adam ce matin. ( Ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'était pas là pour lui dire bonjour )

- Hm, cool…

Elle écrivit le petit mot et le posa sur la table.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Dean ? Il est cinq heure du matin tu sais, tu devrais dormir un peu plus, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_Sans rire ?_

- Non, ça va, il mentit. Cette petite discussion commençait à l'horripiler. C'était vraiment une chose dont il n'avait pas envie à cette heure de la journée. Juste une leçon à réviser, avec les examens qui se préparent, tout ça….. ( GROS MENSONGE ! )

Kate ne parut pas très convaincue. Elle croisa les bras, cherchant ses mots un moment.

- Tu pourras passer faire des courses cet après midi ? J'ai attaché la liste sur le frigo et aussi Adam est invité chez Garth après l'école donc si tu pouvais passer le chercher à 18h00.

- Pas de problème, m'dame.

- Et Dean…J'ai reçu un appel de ton père, il devrait revenir dans deux semaines….Une permission plus longue cette fois. Mais il doit me rappeler pour me dire les détails.

- Super, j'ai hâte de le voir. ( Ce qui était là aussi un gros mensonge, toutes les sirènes dans sa tête criaient en alarme, il souhaitait à cet instant être encore bourré afin de les faire taire. )

Kate le contempla un instant, lui sourit puis dit :

- On en reparlera plus tard, je devrais être de repos la semaine prochaine, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, j'ai une grosse journée demain.

- OK _( pas OK _), Bonne nuit, Kate !

Et elle disparu dans les escaliers.

Dean se rassit de nouveau essayant de digérer la nouvelle du retour prochain de son père. Il considéra l'idée de mélanger un peu de rhum dans son café. ( Après tout, il est toujours cinq heures de l'après midi quelque part ! )

Dean adorait son père mais tout était plus difficile quand il était là. John Winchester agissait souvent comme si ces enfants étaient des soldats et s'attendait à la même discipline venant d'eux. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout pour Sam et résultait en diverses disputes de plus en plus violentes les années passant. Dean, lui, faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire le patriarche sans jamais avoir l'impression d'y arriver ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son amour propre déjà pas très haut.

Dean regarda dans le vide. Son attention se porta sur le petit bout de papier destiné à Adam. Il le prit et l'ouvrit délicatement.

MON PETIT CHÉRI, JE TE SOUHAITE UNE BONNE JOURNÉE. LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, MAMAN NE TRAVAILLE PAS DONC ON POURRA ALLER AU ZOO. SOIS SAGE AVEC DEAN ET SAM.

BISOUS, TA MAMAN QUI T'AIME.

Le cœur de Dean se serra. Ça lui rappelait un autre temps, des mèches blondes, une voix lui chantant doucement les Beatles et ce sourire !

Mary Winchester avait malheureusement péri alors que Dean n'avait que quatre ans dans l'incendie de leur maison….Incendie qui avait fortement traumatisé Dean et rendu son père presque fou de douleur jusqu'au moment où il rencontra Kate 5 ans plus tard. Dean avait dû s'occuper pratiquement seul de Sammy, veillant que son père ne se tue pas. Il n'oublia jamais la façon dont John regardait parfois d'un air hanté, le pistolet posé à coté de lui.

Était ensuite arrivée Kate. Ça avait rendu Dean furieux. Comment son père pouvait renier le souvenir de sa mère comme cela ? Sa Rébellion fut rapidement abandonnée. Ce fut l'unique fois où John Winchester porta la main sur son fils. Après ça, Dean essaya de rester le plus invisible et discipliné possible. Sammy n'ayant jamais connu sa mère, adopta rapidement Kate dans la famille et cela aussi eu un gout de trahison pour Dean. Il détesta Kate. Mais avec l'arrivée d' Adam son ressentiment s'adoucit et se transforma en tolérance. Kate avait bien essayé au fil des ans de lui envoyer de l'affection, de lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait comme son propre fils, comme Sammy mais il la repoussait à chaque fois. A force, Kate arrêta d'essayer. Et ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans une espèce de statu quo, ni hostiles , ni vraiment aimants, juste polis.

Dean, s'enfila une deuxième tasse de café avant d'entrer lentement dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide évitant le plus possible de regarder son reflet hanté dans le miroir. Puis, il mit en route une machine, s'occupa de quelques taches ménagères avec l'efficacité d'un robot avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de réveiller ses frères.

Dean sirotait sa quatrième tasse de café de la journée ( alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures ) tout en surveillant la cuisson des pancakes. Adam, les cheveux ébouriffés, la tête bouffie de sommeil avalait lentement son jus d'orange. La gamin était un vrai zombie le matin. Dean attendait l'entrée mélodramatique de Sam espérant qu'il soit de bonne humeur ( Il n'était pas question qu'il ruine sa journée déjà pas terrible en l'informant du retour prochain de John ). Hélas, la chance ne devait pas être de son coté quand il vu débouler la grande carcasse ( à 14 ans il était déjà presque aussi grand que lui, _bordel _!) de Sam Winchester, torse nu, la mine furieuse une boule rose fripée dans la main.

- DEAN ! Qu'est-ce t'as foutu avec mon t-shirt ! s'exclama-t-il furieux tout en s'avançant, menaçant Dean avec la boule de tissu qui devait être le t-shirt en question.

- Bonjour à toi aussi princesse Samantha, on est d'humeur gracieuse ce matin, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Dean ! Va te faire foutre, t'as ruiné mon t-shirt préféré, j'allais le mettre aujourd'hui !

Dean prit le t-shirt dans ses mains, le déploya et en effet il avait dû le mettre par erreur dans la pile couleurs lors d'un lavage.

- Euh…..Oups ?

- Je peux pas le croire, tu fais toujours tout pour me pourrir la vie.

Dean, fatigué à l'avance des arguments et insultes que Sam allait lui asséner décida de l'arrêter tout net.

- SAM ! commanda-t-il de toute l'autorité dont il était capable à cette heure. Ce qui arrêta Sam dans sa diatribe presque immédiatement. Déjà, Kate dort alors je te conseille de baisser d'un ton !

- Dea….

- J'ai pas fini! Deuxio, je suis désolé, Samantha, d'avoir ruiné ton stupide t-shirt de nerd, honnêtement j'ai pas fait exprès mais si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, je te conseille d'apprendre à faire la lessive toi-même, je peux t'apprendre tout de suite si tu veux !

La bouche grande ouverte, il s'en alla en furie et réapparu quelques instants plus tard vêtu d'un autre t-shirt de nerd. ( doctor who * ou autre truc du genre…)

Il s'affala sur la chaise en face de Dean et à coté d'Adam ( celui-ci mâchouillait plus que mangeait son pancake, toujours à moitié conscient ). Il arborait sa fameuse grimace.( _la_ « bitchface » vous vous souvenez ? ) Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de dévorer son déjeuner comme un morfale.

- Pourquoi tu me chies une pendule pour un t-shirt de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si tu pourras encore le mettre dans six mois, gigantor. ( _Erf_, qui sait si il ne l'aurait pas dépassé d'ici là. )

- Non, juste que c'était mon t-shirt, le plus cool c'tout….

Dean n'avalait pas ça une seconde, il étudia un moment son petit frère, la tête presque noyée dans son bol.

- C'est une nana, c'est ça ?

Sam manqua de s'étouffer.

- NON ! DEAN, punaise !

Mais les joues enflammées de Sam montrait qu'il mentait effrontément. _Oh, le moment de la vengeance est venu !_

- Ho, Petit Sammy est Amoooooooouuureux,!

- Dean, arrête !

- C'est qui ? Je la connais ? Elle est mignonne au moins ?

- C'est pas tes oignons, Dean…Je suis pas un obsédé comme toi qui saute tout ce qui bouge !

- Je vois pas de mal à ça et tu sais pas ce que tu rates, si tu vois ce que je veux dire….

- Dégueu….

- Donc cette fille ?

- Laisse tomber, dit Sam se relevant brutalement ( et ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre le bol dans l'évier, le petit merdeux), je ne te dirais rien, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre de toute façon…..

- Je pourrais t'aider tu sais, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine, dit Dean triomphant.

Sam bloqua son regard sur Dean.

- Je….n'ai….pas….besoin….de….ton….aide….Dean ! dit-il lentement et durement. Puis il quitta la table et se précipita dans les escaliers.

Dean flancha légèrement …_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je n'ai pas besoin de toi_…Il essayait de se convaincre que Sam ne pensait pas vraiment ça, que c'était juste un argument stupide qui n'avait aucune signification. Mais la douleur qu'il ressenti à ces mots était bien réelle. Il eut du mal à les repousser dans son mur blindé mental.

Le plus ironique dans tout ça c'est que les yeux du Sammy dans sa tête avait l'éclat et la véhémence de John Winchester.

Adam, le sortit de sa lutte intérieure et il regagna immédiatement sa contenance bien qu'un peu pale

- Dean, je peux avoir un autre pancake ?

- Bien sur champion ! Il le gratifia de son plus faux sourire.

Dean se vengea de Sam Dans l'Impala en ne lui gratifiant aucun regard et poussant la volume de la radio à fond.

Sam fut exaspéré quand Dean commença à chanter à tue-tête du Métallica en chœur avec Adam qui balançait sa tête en rythme d'avant en arrière. Après avoir déposé Adam à l'école et atteint le lycée. Dean, eut à peine le temps de s'arrêter que Sam disparu de la voiture à la vitesse de l'éclair en claquant la portière.

- Hé! Ne te venge pas sur mon bébé ! hurla Dean. Mais il n'obtint ni regard ni réponse de la part de son frère.

Dean contempla un instant, le bâtiment. Plus il le faisait, plus l'école semblait se refermer sur lui comme une ombre malfaisante. Il se sentit immédiatement oppressé. Il ouvrit la portière et regarda les alentours, les lycéens affluaient vers l'entrée. Il avait l'irrationnelle impression d'être leur point d'attention et l'objet de leur mépris qu'il pouvaient voir au travers de son masque, le raté qu'il était en réalité. Il se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture. De l'extérieur, il paraissait sans doute calme mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il ouvrit le coffre et ricana. Une autre raison pour la quelle il adorait son bébé. Le double coffre qu'elle possédait. Il pouvait cacher n'importe quoi dedans même son père et Sammy ignoraient son existence. Il repoussa le bordel de Sam et d'Adam et ouvrit la trappe secrète. Pris sa flasque chérie et absorba une bonne quantité de son contenu, ses nerfs se calmèrent immédiatement.

Comme si ça journée ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie ( quoique en y pensant tous les jours se ressemblaient, à l'exception du jour où il avait rencontré Castiel dans le parc), Dean, en chemin vers son casier, fut toisé par Dick Roman ( _ce gland !_), un senior comme lui et toute sa clique de bons chics bons genres premiers de la classe qui considéraient tous les autres comme des êtres inférieurs. Dean soutint son regard mesquin, parce que, sérieux, pour qu'il il se prenait ( _ce gland !) _et continua sa route. Il entendit des rires résonner derrière lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses paumes.

Arrivé à son casier, Ash et Jo l'attendait, il fit enfin son premier vrai sourire de la journée content de voir ses amis. Ash le gratifia d'un câlin très masculin avant de commencer à parler de musiqué rock ( point d'intérêt qu'il partageait avec Dean) pendant que Jo se moquaient d'eux gentiment. Jo réussit à changer de sujet et allait leur raconter la dernière aventure de Paméla quand elle vit une fille ( senior comme elle ) s'avancer dans leur direction à la vitesse de l'éclair. Dean et Ash se tournèrent vers ce que Jo regardait et virent la fille arriver à leur hauteur. Elle s'arrêta directement vers Dean, les bras croisés l'air furieux. Puis lui asséna une puissante baffe sur la Joue.

- Bordel de merde…geignit Dean se passant la main sur la joue, ça va pas la tête ! T'as pété un plomb ?

- MA PROPRE SŒUR, COMMENT AS-TU OSE WINCHESTER ?

_Huh, hoh, oups ? _

Il se souvenait vaguement de cette fille maintenant ( Risa ). Il se l'était faite quelques semaines auparavant dans une fête de footballeur quelconque. Ce n'était pas un sportif ( pas le temps vu ses responsabilités ) mais était en étroite relation avec quelques membres d'équipe comme Jake du football ou encore Caleb de l'équipe de baseball. Ils aimaient l'avoir avec eux parce qu'il était ( soyons honnête ) plutôt beau gosse, avait la discussion facile, bref il attirait les filles. Lui, venait histoire de se changer les idées vu qu'il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion, pour les coups faciles et l'alcool à volonté.

Comme il restait planté sans rien dire mais ne semblait pas vraiment repentant,, elle tenta de lui renvoyer une autre baffe mais cette fois il réussit à parer.

- TU N'ES QU'UN PORC WINCHESTER ! Pleine de frustration et de rage elle quitta le couloir fulminant.

- Wow, qu'est-ce que t'as encore branlé Dean, dit Ash plutôt amusé qu'autre chose. Il agita sa main pour qu'il lui fasse un « High five ». Jo par contre ne semblait pas très contente mais elle se tût sans doute pour ne pas en rajouter. Il en fut content ( et de toute manière il était sur qu'elle le choperait un autre moment de la journée ) car il sentit tous les regards posés sur lui alors qu'il se retournait pour faire semblant de prendre des trucs dans son casier. Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna masque en place ( Il était presque fier de lui à quel point il pouvait maitriser son art à présent. )

Les cours en eux même se passèrent dans une espèce de flou. Dean n'essayait même plus trop de suivre. De toute manière, c'est pas comme si il allait avoir son diplôme et même dans le cas contraire il estimait ses chances d'aller à l'université proche de zéro. C'était plus un truc pour Sammy. Sûr le gosse était vraiment chiant par moment, mais il était très intelligent et avait un brillant avenir devant lui. Qu'avait-il? La seule chose qu'il aimait faire était travailler sur des voitures avec Oncle Bobby. Dean savait aussi que son père avait d'autres plans pour lui, il espérait qu'il suive ses traces dans l'armée et qu'il s'y engage perpétuant la tradition pour la quatrième génération. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter pour ne pas décevoir son père encore une fois. Donc à quoi bon faire des efforts en classe ?

Il passa sa matinée à gribouiller des dessins obscènes ( mais très artistique à son opinion) sur ses cahiers, reluquer le corsage de Lisa Braeden ainsi que son fessier, prendre quelques gorgée de sa flasque à l'intercours, se remémorer ses conversation avec Sammy et Kate et regarder le ciel. BLEU.

A la cafétéria, il avait une place réservée avec ses amis. Jo, Ash, Paméla et Chuck étaient déjà installés. Sur le chemin, il aperçu subrepticement son ennemi juré Alastair ricanant au loin avec sa bande de tarés. Il pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne croise pas la route du batard aujourd'hui. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour que sa journée vire au cauchemar.

Il mâchouilla son déjeuner fait maison distraitement, essayant de paraitre le plus normal possible devant ses amis mais la vérité était que ses paupières étaient lourdes et son sandwich avait le gout de cendre.

Il remarqua Sammy une table plus loin. Et il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le chieur de ce matin. Son visage était détendu et souriant lui rappelant douloureusement le Sam post-adolescent. Le miracle de l'amour ? _Huh_ ? Pas que ce fut quelque chose à laquelle il croyait. Malheureusement sous cet angle il ne pouvait pas voir la fille en question seulement l'arrière de sa tête, des cheveux noir mi-long, c'était tout. Un moment elle tourna son visage vers le coté, riant surement à une « blague hilarante » de Sam ( Sarcasme) et il manqua s'étouffer avec son sandwich. Reprenant ses esprits pendant qu'Ash lui tapotait virilement le dos en compassion, il sentit la rage montait en lui. Ruby ! De toutes les filles du Lycée c'était pour elle que Sam avait le béguin. Ruby, un des seule filles à trainer avec Alastair et sa bande Il parait qu'elle était de la même famille qu'Azazel mais honnêtement, il préférait en savoir le moins possible sur eux…..

Cette découverte le mit de mauvaise humeur tout l'après midi. Il savait que quand il donnerait son opinion à Sam sur sa « petite amie » la querelle allait prendre des dimensions apocalyptiques. Avant de poursuivre sa deuxième journée qui signifiait aller faire des provisions et chercher Adam, il s'arrêta à la bibliothèque. Heureusement, il avait reçu un texto de Sam un peu plus tôt lui signifiant qu'il restait chez Andy pour un projet divers pour l'école ce qui l'arrangeait bien ne voulant pas être confronté à son frère dans l'immédiat.

Il prit distraitement un magazine automobile, salua poliment Joshua, le vieux bibliothécaire et s'installa à sa place habituelle près d'une fenêtre dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Il scanna rapidement la pièce. Seuls quelques étudiants étaient présents, pas de traces de Castiel comme tous les jours depuis le parc. ( Il n'était d'ailleurs pas présent dans le seul cours qu'ils avaient ensemble). Ça l'inquiétait un peu bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi. C'est pas comme si il connaissait le type depuis seulement 20 minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi. A ce point de la journée, il ne tenait pratiquement plus sur ses pieds. Il avait l'impression d'avoir juste fermé les yeux quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter doucement l'épaule. Joshua. Comme tous les jours. Le vieux bonhomme le réveillait toujours sans un mot et ne semblait pas fâché que Dean ne vienne dans cet endroit que pour pioncer. Il lui en était silencieusement reconnaissant.

Quelques courses plus tard, il était temps d'aller chercher Adam chez son étrange copain Garth. Un gosse sympathique mais qui se baladait continuellement avec une marionnette qu'il appelait Mr. Frizzles ( et Dean détestait Mr. Frizzles et la voix que lui donnait le gamin)

Rentré chez lui, il rangea les courses avec l'aide d' Adam content de jouer le grand garçon. Sam était déjà rentré ( vu l'état de la cuisine, il avait dû prendre un gouter, _ne sait-il mettre aucune assiette dans un évier ? _) et devait faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Dean aida Adam à faire les siens puis commença la préparation du diner pendant qu'Adam alla embêter Sammy et revint en pleurnichant mais se calma rapidement devant un dvd de bob l'éponge.

Le diner commença dans le calme, Adam gazouillant à propos de sa journée, bénéficiant des questions et commentaires de Sam. Dean tripotait vaguement sa fourchette dans son assiette, se demandant si il devait parler de Ruby à Sam. Dans un sens c'était l'occasion ou jamais, une fois qu'il serait informé du retour de John son humeur deviendrait hors de contrôle. De plus, il n'avait pas franchement faim. Lui qui avait l'habitude de manger comme quatre n'avait plus vraiment gout à rien. Rien que regarder son plat lui donnait la nausée. Il soupira puis leva la tête pour regarder Sam qui à grande surprise l'observait fixement, visage légèrement crispé et …_concerné ? _

- Sammy ?

- Dean….écoute….hm…Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose d'important mais les mots semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Dean fronça les sourcils immédiatement inquiet, ce comportement ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sam ( du moins ces derniers temps )

- Humm, je voulais te dire que…bien…..je, d'une toute petite voix, _je suis désolé_…

La bouche de Dean forma un grand O.

Sam se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Je sais que je peux être un peu difficile par moment et que tu prends pas mal en charge ici avec Adam et tout et que je me suis parfois comporté comme un enfant gâté. Je devrais pas t'emmerder avec une histoire de t-shirt comme ce matin. Je suis désolé, je vais essayer d'être moins chiant à l'avenir.

- Sam, c'est…

- Non, Dean, j'ai dépassé les limites, je suis désolé. Ok ? Sam le regarda avec un petit sourire combiné avec ses yeux de chiens battus, Dean n'avait aucune chance.

- Ok, Sammy.

Sam retourna à son repas mangeant avec enthousiasme et continuant à blaguer avec Adam qui avait de la nourriture partout sauf dans sa bouche. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sam ressemblait à celui post-puberté. Dean trop choqué pour réagir essaya d'intégrer ce nouvel évènement. La seule possibilité était malheureusement : Ruby. _Guh_, Dean Winchester était bien niqué ! Comment allait-il pouvoir parler à Sam de cette fille maintenant. De la bile remonta dans sa gorge.

Après le diner, Sam disparu dans sa chambre pour continuer ses devoirs ou parler à ses geekos de copains sur internet. Il s'occupa de la toilette d'Adam tâche à laquelle il était réticent. Il prépara pyjama et serviettes et porta le petit garçon jusqu'à la douche le menaçant tout du long. Le gamin agréa enfin à se laver, gratifiant son frère du moue boudeuse. Pendant ce temps, Dean passa un coup de lavette et commença la vaisselle. Ses yeux étaient lourds de fatigue, bordel, tout son corps était exténué. Hélas, il savait que ce n'était pas son état qui allait lui permettre de dormir cette nuit.

Quand Adam ressorti tout frais de sa douche, il le mit coucher, lui lut une histoire avant de l'embrasser sur le front et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Heureusement, pas de problème pour le mettre au lit, le seul truc qu'il détestait était de se laver. Pour le reste, il était plupart du temps un enfant agréable à son grand soulagement. Il passa vite fait dans la chambre de Sam pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit d'un geste de la main, celui-ci était en effet sur son ordinateur sans doute sur un jeu en ligne avec ses copains geeks.

Arrivé dans le salon. Il s'affala dans le sofa un moment, prit la télécommande, zappa un moment mais rien n'attira son attention, alors il laissa la télé à bas volume sur le film le plus viril qu'il puisse trouver. Il contempla la corbeille de linge. Installa le fer et la table à repasser et passa un bon moment à repasser. Comme un robot.

Une fois sa tâche finie. Il monta enfin dans sa chambre. Posa son sac sur son lit. Puis alla chercher une des bouteilles cachée dans le fond de sa commode et en ingurgita une bonne lampée. Il s'installa sur son bureau et essaya de faire quelques uns de ses devoirs mais sans trop de succès. Il se contenta de bâcler les moins difficile.

Plus tard à la glorieuse heure d'une heure du matin, Dean était enfin dans son lit. Les bras croisés, une bouteille ¾ vide sur la table de nuit, du Led Zeppelin en sourdine. Même à moitié ivre mort, le sommeil comme d'habitude ne voulait pas venir. Il décida d'employer un moyen alternatif de relaxation. Doucement, il passa sa main dans son boxer et commença se caresser. L'érection ayant du mal à venir dû à sa fatigue combinée à l'alcool, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il imagina Lisa Braeden, à genoux la bouche offerte. Le rythme de ses mouvements s'intensifièrent. Il était inconscient qu'à mesure qu'approchait son orgasme les yeux de lissa étaient devenus bleus et que les cheveux qu'il agrippait avec force dans sa tête une courte masse rebelle.

Son extase ne dura qu'un instant avant que le vide l'aspire de nouveau.

* * *

**N/A **:_Il faut écouter son inconscient c'est bien connu. Arf, je ne crois pas que je pourrais écrire une scène « chaude » de sitôt …C'est dur, si j'ose dire…_

_* J'adore doctor who, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas de Dean. Ou qu'il l'admette ouvertement :p_

_Chapitre 3 : CASTIEL vs L'iphone._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Castiel vs l'iphone

_**Merci Raven Coffin, elida17, Loow, Asaliah, shanhearts et miru-sensei pour leurs reviews et tous ceux qui ont parcouru cette histoire. **_

_**Contente que ça vous plaise jusqu'ici**_ =)

_**Raven coffin: Pour le lemon, je crois pas que ce soit pour tout de suite. Je commence à douter de ma capacité à écrire quelque chose de romantique XD **_

_**Mais je vais quand même essayer en espérant que vous serez pas déçus. **_

_**J'ai déjà une idée de l'histoire générale et de qui va s'y passer et de comment mais ce n'est pas encore défini.**_

_** Comme pour ce chapitre qui a évolué différemment de ce que j'avais imaginé à la base par exemple.**_

_Ps : comme Castiel, je n'ai aucune idée de comment fonctionne un iphone. _

* * *

**3. Castiel vs l'iphone.**

Le Lundi suivant…..

_Comment était-il arrivé là ? _

_Étendu sur le sol, essoufflé sans raison, il se releva pour essayer d'appréhender cet environnement inconnu et apparemment hostile._

_A première vue, il se trouvait dans une sorte de foret mais l'obscurité était si dense qu'il distinguait à peine la forme des arbres autour de lui._

_Quand soudain._

**TAC**

_Le sol se mit à trembler._

_Il fut prit de terreur et tenta de fuir mais des lianes entravaient ses jambes. Il essaya de les arracher pour se dégager…..sans succès._

**TAC….TAC**

_Nouvelles secousses._

_Il eut du mal à conserver sa balance. Entrainé par les lianes, il faisait de son mieux pour leur résister mais il reculait inexorablement. Vers quoi ? Il ne savait pas mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était rien de bon. _

_Tout à coup, il entendit des bruits « je suis sauvé » pensa-t-il._

_Des lumières semblant provenir de lampes torches apparurent au loin._

_- DEAN ! _

_Il reconnu la voix de Sam._

_- SAM, JE SUIS LA ! Tenta-t-il de dire mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche .Il posa sa main sur sa gorge et essaya de crier de nouveau mais il restait muet._

_- DEAN ! Il reconnu cette fois Adam._

_- DEAN ! Kate…_

_- DEAN, ou es-tu ? Il étendit John Winchester crier. _

_De grosses larmes de frustration, de terreur et d'impuissance perlaient le long de son visage pendant qu'il essayait de se dégager désespérément de ses liens et de rejoindre sa famille._

_Malgré ses efforts, il reculait toujours._

**TAC…TAC….TAC…..TAC…..TAC….**

_Tout vira à l'enfer. Les violentes secousses le firent s'écraser sur le sol et les lianes se retrouvant maintenant sans aucune résistance l'entrainèrent à une vitesse infernale._

_Un cri muet s'échappa de sa gorge._

_Il tenta de se débattre mais il allait beaucoup trop vite. Il parvint juste à tourner sa tête vers l'arrière pour voir ce qui l'attendait et vit avec horreur un gouffre se former. Il redoubla d'effort pour essayer de se libérer. Il était si fatigué. Si fatigué de lutter à chaque instant de sa satané vie._

_Alors….. il décida de lâcher prise et il tomba dans le néant._

_Dans sa chute, il voyait à l'entrée du gouffre les têtes de Sammy, Adam Kate et son père disparaitre._

_Et juste au moment où il allait toucher le fond._

- DE…

_Une voix, grave qui semblait résonner dans tout son corps._

- DEAN !

D'un spasme son corps se redressa et il ouvrit les yeux. _Un cauchemar ? _Il avait le souffle court et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il pouvait aussi sentir que sa chemise était trempée de sueur. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'une main lui tenait fortement l'épaule. Toujours désorienté, il suivit du regard la main pour déterminer son propriétaire. Il fut alors confronté à deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardait avec intensité.

- Que ?…..Castiel ?

- Salut Dean.

_Salut ?_

Castiel ôta sa main. Dean secoua la tête et massa ses sinus pour soulager sa migraine naissante ( ou gueule de bois, il ne savait pas trop ). Il commençait lentement à reprendre ses esprits. Il se rendit compte qu'il était étendu sur un vieux sofa et que la couverture qu'il agrippait jusqu'alors était le trench coat de Castiel. _WTF ? _Il étudia rapidement les alentours. La pièce inconnue était assez chaleureuse en elle-même, remplie d'un confortable chaos de livres et de papiers en tous genre. En face du sofa se trouvait une petite table de salon. Castiel était maintenant assis par terre en tailleur et l'étudiait toujours la tête penchée vers la gauche, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Où….?

- Nous sommes dans le bureau de Joshua, dit Castiel pratiquement au même moment. Il pencha sa tête de l'autre coté.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

- Je t'ai porté.

_Quoi ? _

- Il semblerait que tu te sois évanoui dans les buissons près de la bibliothèque.

- Non mec, je ne m'évanouis pas dans les buissons. Je ne m'évanouis pas tout court, putain !

Alors que Castiel allait répondre Joshua fit son apparition. Il regarda Dean et hocha la tête en appréciation.

- Tu devrais mieux prendre soin de toi, mon garçon, dit-il simplement, bois ça.

Il déposa une tasse sur la table. Dean regarda la tasse suspicieusement puis Joshua.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bois, dit une nouvelle fois Joshua avançant la tasse encore plus près de lui d'un geste de la main.

Dean prit la tasse avec ses deux mains, la sniffa puis bu une gorgée. C'était pas dégueulasse mais il était incapable de dire ce que c'était. Une sorte de thé mais la texture était plus dense.

- Bien, dit Joshua, tu devrais te sentir mieux après ça, recette spéciale, il se tourna vers Castiel, un drôle d'oiseau que tu nous a ramené là, Castiel.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux aggravant son chaos capillaire, puis sorti de la pièce.

Le silence se fit. Dean regardait le contenu de la tasse, soufflant dedans de temps en temps. La chaleur dans ses paumes lui fit du bien. Il continua à la regarder comme si une vision allait apparaitre à l'intérieur. Il reprit une lampée. Et en effet quoi que ce vieux lui avait donné, il se sentait déjà mieux. Ses pensées se clarifiaient.

Il déglutit, les souvenirs lui revinrent tout d'un coup.

Profitant que Kate soit présente à la maison Samedi soir, il eut l'opportunité d'aller à une soirée donnée par Jake et ses amis footballeurs. Et ce fut une soirée particulièrement arrosée. Dean stressé par ses différents problèmes et libre de tout responsabilité avait bu plus que de raison ( et comme sa consommation habituelle était déjà très haute, c'est pour dire !). Il s'était réveillé le lendemain, seul et à moitié nu dans une chambre inconnue. Encore ivre, il se rhabilla, descendit les escaliers et enjamba différentes personnes qu'il ne reconnu pas comatant dans différents endroits de la pièce parmi les cadavres. Un sentiment de vide et de solitude l'envahit. Il prit la première bouteille d'alcool rescapée qu'il pu trouver et la vida presque cul-sec.

Mais cette fois ses angoisses ne se calmèrent pas. Au contraire son malaise se fit de plus en plus oppressant. Il s'enfuit de la maison à la fois content de ne pas avoir prit son bébé et se maudissant de devoir faire le chemin à pied. Il devait être dans les quatre heures du matin et sa maison était loin. Le chemin du retour sembla durer une éternité. Ses pieds avançaient tous seuls. Vacillant à chaque bruit, des ombres semblaient le poursuivre et il entendait des voix lui murmurer des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreille. Il arriva chez lui en courant comme un possédé.

Personne ne remarqua qu'il était rentré. Il regarda son portable. Aucun message. Il se demandait s'il faisait s'en réjouir ou non. Apparemment qu'il soit là ou pas ne faisait aucune différence. Il resta un long moment assit sur son lit fixant une tache sur le sol et s'endormit s'en sans rendre compte.

Le lendemain, il fut à moitié conscient tout au long de la journée. Et de toute façon personne ne semblait vraiment s'en préoccuper. Il aperçu furtivement Sam partir pour, il suspectait, aller voir Ruby…La nausée le frappa rien qu'à y penser. Et Adam et Kate étaient sortis voir la grand mère de ce dernier. Il n'avait d'énergie pour rien, fatigué, sans appétit et paradoxalement sans taches à faire, il était perdu. Seul. Il refusa même une invitation d'Ash pour aller voir un film chez lui.

Le Lundi avait commencé comme toutes les semaines sauf que Kate était là donc Dean n'eut à s'occuper de rien ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il était occupé à maintenir sa face la plus normale possible vu qu'il se sentait vraiment à chier. Heureusement, encore une fois, personne ne sembla remarquer ( peut être Sam qui le regarda plusieurs fois d'un drôle d'air c'est tout ). Arrivé à l'école, il se senti de plus en plus mal. Gueule de bois plus angoisse permanente ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours et la perspective de cacher son état à tout le monde et notamment à ses amis n'était pas une perspective engageante. Alors il décida d'aller faire un tour dans sa place favorite de repli : la bibliothèque. Peut être que si il pouvait se reposer un peu ça irait mieux. Il espérait que le vieux Joshua comme à son habitude ne dirait rien.

C'est alors qu'il croisa Alastair et sa bande.

- Oh, mais regardez qui voilà !…Winchester ! ricana-t-il.

Dean normalement lui aurait rendu une remarque sarcastique. Ils en étaient quelques fois venu aux mains mais ils avaient toujours été interrompu avant que ça devienne sérieux. Cette fois, Dean n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Alastair était avec trois membres de sa bande ( Azazel y compris) et ils se trouvaient dans un endroit assez isolé. Il décida de concentrer toute sa haine dans son regard, les fixa et essaya de les dépasser sans encombres. Pas de chance ( bien sur). Alastair le retint par l'épaule.

- Oh, mais ne t'en vas pas comme ça, Dean. C'est pas très poli de ta part.

- On a rien à se dire ( _trou duc'_)

- Mais si, tu sais maintenant on est un peu de la même famille.

-…Hein ? ( _Je préfèrerais crever qu'être dans la même famille qu'une sale gueule comme toi…attends ?)_

- Oui, ton petite frère, le grand machin sort avec notre petit Ruby. N'est-ce pas meugnon ?

Azazel ricana.

- N'insulte pas Sammy _( fils de pute _) se retenait il de rajouter parce qu'il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il n'était pas en état, de petites lumières dansaient devant ses yeux

- Au contraire, dit Alastair se rapprochant, l'index levé, le pointant vers le torse de Dean. J'ai l'impression qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux que toi. Plus de potentiel.

Dean ne tenait plus_. rien à foutre _, son tempérament commençait à avoir le dessus sur lui malgré son degré d'éreintement.

Heureusement, tout à coup, une sonnerie se mit à retentir. Alastair fronça ses horribles sourcils devant le cadran de son téléphone.

- Crowley ?….Oui….on arrive…non, non…..Dans cinq minutes. Il raccrocha…enfoiré. On en reparla Winchester.

Et il s'en alla comme ça suivi de sa clique. Non sans avoir violemment poussé Dean qui se retrouva par terre. Un de ses acolytes en profita pour lui refiler un coup de pied dans les côtes et ils disparurent.

Dans la tête de Dean à ce point plusieurs émotions s'entremêlaient : frustration, rage et humiliation. Il donna un coup poing sur le sol puis essaya de se lever mais il fut prit de vertige sans doute à cause de l'adrénaline qui venait de le quitter.

Il commençait à avoir le tournis et tout en murmurant des insultes, il essaya de rejoindre tant bien que mal sa première destination.

Mais sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue à chaque pas.

Puis, plus rien…

_Fais chier. _Dean pensa, le nez toujours dans sa tasse. Ses souvenirs fraichement retrouvés lui donnaient un gout amer dans la bouche. Il s'était bien évanoui comme une gonzesse, _la honte_. Et en plus Castiel l'avait « porté » …Il espérait qu'il l'avait plus trainé que porté comme une princesse parce que sinon l'humiliation aurait été totale.( pas comme si il allait lui demander ) En tout cas comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, le petit gars était fort parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas si différents coté taille, Dean n'avait pas du tout le même gabarit.

Il n'allait plus pouvoir regarder le type en face maintenant. Il examina vaguement la surface de la table, la main blessée de Castiel y était posée.

- Hm, alors? La main ça va mieux ? tenta-t-il. Il leva les yeux. Castiel qui était en train de fusiller du regard un objet ( apparemment un téléphone ), posa son attention sur lui puis regarda son autre main encore ornée d'un bandage.

- Tes soins furent étonnement efficace, je suis presque rétabli, dit Castiel d'un ton monotone.

- « étonnement »? dit Dean souriant malgré lui, tu sais comment rendre un gars spécial, Cas.

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent, puis sa tête pencha d'un coté ( tic apparemment caractéristique)

- Je ne crois pas.

Il semblait un peu confus.

Un étrange silence suivi.

Dean toussa, posant sa tasse sur la table.

- C'est juste une blague, Cas.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand son appareil se mit à vibrer. Il fixa encore une fois intensément l'écran comme s'il pouvait désintégrer l'appareil avec ses yeux ( et Dean l'en pensait presque capable ). Puis à la grande surprise et à l'amusement de Dean, il commença à furieusement tapoter l'écran. Il se mit ensuite à carrément marteler le téléphone sur la table.

**TAC TAC TAC TAC TAC**

Ce son fit frémir Dean un instant, lui ramenant son cauchemar et toutes les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé. Il secoua la tête remettant son masque en place. Pour se distraire de ces mauvaises pensées, il décida d'empêcher la destruction du téléphone. Il posa sa main sur celle de Castiel pour essayer de l'arrêter.

- Problème ? dit il avec son plus beau sourire _made in Winchester_. C'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin maintenant de ressembler à quelqu'un de normal et pas à cette ombre pathétique qu'il ressentait être.

Castiel ne semblait pas ravi d'être stoppé dans son entreprise de destruction et il repoussa la main de Dean mais maintint le contact visuel.

- Cet appareil m'apparait totalement déficient. Il refuse d'obéir à mon commandement.

- Ouais, si tu continues à le balancer comme ça, sûr qu'il va se mettre à « t'obéir »

- Peut-être…. me suis-je légèrement emporté dans ma frustration.

- Oh vraiment ? « légèrement » ?

- Oui.

Dean ricana. _Jamais vu un gars si littéral _se dit -il

- Besoin d'aide ?

Castiel ne répondit pas mais ses grands yeux bleus encore une fois parlaient pour lui. Et une espèce de fureur muette brillaient à l'intérieur. Sa bouche également formait une espèce de petit moue presque imperceptible que Dean ne trouvait pas du tout adorable. _Non pas du tout._

- Je n'ai pas besoin…

- « De ton assistance » dit Dean dans une espèce d'imitation de Castiel qui ne parut pas vraiment amuser celui-ci. Ouais, je sais, écoute…je veux dire…une main bandée dans un parc, ça vaut pas vraiment le fait que tu m'aies porté jusqu'ici….donc….Il fit des gestes vers le téléphone…si tu veux bien ..Je pense que je peux t'aider avec ça.

Encore un long silence. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel puis tendit l'appareil à Dean avec réticence.

Dean siffla quand il eut le téléphone en main.

- C'est pas de la rigolade, la toute dernière version .

- Mon frère l'a acheté pour moi.

- Ben, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, il déchire.

L'expression de Castiel sembla se durcir. Enfin, comme il commençait à le remarquer c'était ses yeux qui devinrent comme hantés et froids l'espace d'un instant. Dean retourna à l'étude de l'appareil se rendant compte soudain qu'il commençait à fixer la tête du gars un peu trop souvent.

Il passa un suite un long moment à tenter d'expliquer à Castiel le fonctionnement de l'appareil. En premier lieu : si le clavier est bloqué, il pouvait martyriser le pauvre appareil tant qu'il voulait rien n'allait le faire fonctionner.

Après ça il lui montra les fonctions les plus basiques. Comment envoyer un message, comment ajouter une personne dans son répertoire. Il utilisa le son numéro comme « exemple » et fut un peu peiné pour le gars qui n'avait que deux autres noms enregistrés avant ça.

- Raphaël ? Zachariah ? dit Dean levant un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Non ! Je veux dire c'est quoi ces noms ? Tu connais un mec qui s'appelle comme une tortue ninja ?

-….Je ne comprends pas…..Raphaël, l'un de mes frères ainé et nommé d'après un archange du seigneur. Et mon Oncle Zachariah d'après la bible. Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec une tortue.

Dean eut la chique coupée parce que franchement que répondre à ça ?

Castiel qui semblait méditer rajouta : De plus je ne vois pas comment une tortue serait capable d'apprendre un art martial.

- Facile quand elle est entrainée par un rat maitre en arts martiaux, dit Dean amusé.

- Un rat…. dit Castiel clairement confus et un peu agacé.

- Ouais…euh…Splinter ?

- Te moquerais tu de moi, Dean ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

- Tu ne connais pas les tortues ninja ? Un de nos dessins animés favoris à moi et Sammy quand on était petits.

- Ho !…..Non. Ce genre de distractions ne nous étaient pas…autorisés.

- Vraiment ? Wow….Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, Cas.

- Je suppose que non, dit-il l'air sombre.

_huh hoh ? _

- Enfin, c'est pas une mauvaise chose, je veux dire…. Dean regarda partout sauf Castiel et remarqua la petite horloge accrochée au coin du mur. _18h00_. _Merde !_

Il se releva abruptement. Le vertige l'envahit de nouveau surement du fait de s'être levé trop vite. Il vacilla se sentant inexorablement chuter. Mais à sa grande surprise Castiel le rattrapa. Il agrippa avec force le corps de Dean vers lui, le maintenant debout.

De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il retrouve ses esprits, pliant dans l'étreinte de Castiel. A chaque inspiration, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du shampoing du jeune homme. Pommes.

Dean se remit maladroitement sur ses jambes. Castiel relâcha un peu son emprise sur Dean mais resta dans son espace personnel, il déplaça sa main pour la loger sur l'épaule de Dean et l'aspirait toujours de son regard semblant lire l'intérieur de son âme. Dean était trop fasciné pour essayer de s'en détacher.

Il fut sortit de sa transe par la voix grave de Castiel qui agit comme un courant électrique passant à l'intérieur de ses os.

- Dean, dit Castiel, est- ce que ça va ? Peut-être devrais tu t'allonger un moment. Je vais appeler Joshua.

- NON ! cria presque Dean malgré lui et s'écartant de Castiel. C'est rien Cas, juste relevé trop vite, ça va.

- Tu es sûr ? Castiel ne paraissait clairement pas convaincu

- Oui Cas, c'est bon. Juste qu'il est déjà tard et que je devrais pas être ici.

Il repensait à la raison pour laquelle il s'était levé en premier lieu. Il devrait normalement être déjà rentré chez lui à cette heure là pour aider Kate avec Adam ( et accessoirement préparer le diner parce que la cuisine de Kate ça allait un jour ou deux mais après il n'en pouvait plus). _Il n'avait pas envie de fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible, non._

- Je pense que je vais rentrer.

Il regarda par l'unique fenêtre, une pluie dense s'était mise à tomber.

-Tu veux que je te ramènes, Cas ? C'est le moins que je puisse faire…..pour….Hm _( guh, c'était dur )….._tu sais….

- Non, merci Dean, répondit Castiel.

- Bon, ben, j'y vais.

Il attrapa sa veste et son sac qui étaient disposés avec soin sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bye Cas'.

- Au revoir Dean, dit formellement Castiel

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder puis Dean referma la porte. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Il en attribua la cause à son état. Bien que ce qui lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite semblait diffèrent de son angoisse habituelle. Il décida de l'ignorer.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Joshua qui était entrain de ranger des livres près d'une étagère vint à sa rencontre.

- Alors mon garçon, ça va mieux ? dit-il

- Oui, M'sieur, il balbutia….Hm….Merci de vous êtes occupés de moi , vous n'auriez pas dû….

- C'est bien vrai, coupa Joshua. Dean se crispa. Je t'observe depuis un moment, tu sais. Si ce n'est à l'insistance de Castiel, j'aurais dû appeler le principal ou même l'infirmière et ça aurait été une toute autre histoire…

- Euh, Je…Dean déglutit.

- Ne te laisse pas submerger par les ténèbres, mon garçon, dit cryptiquement Joshua. Et tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule puis partit laissant Dean bouche bée.

Plus tard au volant de l'impala, Dean essaya de réprimer toutes ses émotions dans son mur.

A l'intérieur de sa tête, il ne pouvait pas remarquer une petite fissure déjà s'y former.

Toujours dans le bureau de Joshua, Castiel regardait mélancoliquement la pluie tomber. Il détestait la pluie. La plupart des ses plus mauvais souvenirs y étaient associés.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il regarda l'objet avec dédain et essaya de se remémorer ce que Dean lui avait expliqué tout à l'heure. Il fut satisfait de lui-même quand il y parvint. L'esquisse d'un sourire se forma aux coins de sa bouche.

à : Castiel

De : Raphaël

_Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher. Tâche de revenir tôt. Oncle Zachariah sera avec nous pour diner. R_

Castiel effaça le message, soupira puis contempla la fenêtre de nouveau.

Il haïssait la pluie.

Il regretta d'avoir refusé l'offre de Dean.

_Satané fierté._


	4. Chapitre 4 : More drama

**_Merci à : Minimosca, miruru-sensei, raven coffin, asaliah, elida 17, shanhearts, castfan et fricassiette pour les reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui sont passés par ici =D  
_  
**

**_Ca me fait très plaisir et c'est très motivant quoiqu'un peu effrayant :p  
_**

**_- Minimosca : Une partie de l'histoire repose sur le fait que Sam est une "bitch" ou du moins en rébellion, je suis désolée. ça devrait empirer avant de s'améliorer par la suite.  
_**

**_- Asaliah : disons que Raphaël a donné une coque super solide avec le téléphone, il est si sympa...(enfin, vous verrez )  
_**

**_Je ne suis pas super contente de ce chapitre, donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Mais j'ai persévéré et terminé ce qui est déjà une victoire personnelle. \o/  
_**

**_Normalement après ce chapitre un petit interlude avec Crowley et ensuite nous assisterons à un diner de famille chez les Novaks  
_**

* * *

**4. More drama**

_Le même jour…._

Se laissant bercer par le ronronnement de sa Chevrolet Impala 1967, Dean roulait le plus lentement possible vers sa demeure. Les évènements de la journée s'évaporant avec le battements des essuie-glaces sous la pluie battante et l'odeur familière de cuir dans l'habitacle.

_« Carry on my wayward son, There__'__ll be peace when you are done._

_Lay you wear head to rest, don__'__t you cry no more ». _La radio chantait.

Dean adorait sa voiture, « son bébé » comme il aimait l'appeler affectueusement malgré les moqueries de ses frères. ( oui, même Adam sur ce coup là. )

Elle était dans un bien triste état quand son père la lui avait offert pour son seizième anniversaire. Il lui fallu pratiquement un an pour lui redonner toute sa beauté. Bobby l'aida un peu notamment pour les pièces mais il mit tout son cœur dans les réparations. Elle était sa seule fierté. La preuve qu'il pouvait accomplir quelque chose, aussi pathétique que ça puisse paraître.

Il aimait la conduire, oubliant un instant toutes ses angoisses. Parfois, Dean rêvait qu'il prenait la route à la découverte du monde avec elle. Ça l'attristait souvent qu'elle soit cantonnée à de ridicules trajets comme l'école ou le centre commercial. Plus d'une fois, après une longue journée, Dean était tenté de tout laisser tomber et partir à l'aventure. Mais à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'approchait des confins de la ville, il faisait marche arrière et rentrait piteusement chez lui. Ses excuses étaient innombrables. Adam et Sammy étaient les premiers sur la liste. Il ne pouvait pas les quitter même si Adam après tout avait Kate et Sam avait toujours été le plus indépendant émotionnellement. Finalement, c'est lui qui avait le plus besoins d'eux. Encore une faiblesse à ajouter à la liste.

Arrivé chez lui, Dean n'était pas vraiment pressé de quitter son sanctuaire personnel. Il s'examina rapidement dans le rétroviseur. Ses yeux ornés de grosses cernes étaient injectés d'un éclat rouge sang. Éclat accentué par la pâleur de sa face. Il se félicita sarcastiquement d'être tombé sur le dos lors de son évanouissement. Au moins il n'avait pas de dégâts supplémentaires apparents à part sa tête de mort et l'arrière gout de nausée qui lui restait dans la bouche. _Évanoui ! _Un frisson le parcouru. Il essayait de se dire que ce qu'il ressentait en y repensant était dû à l'humiliation d'être tombé dans les vapes et d'avoir été secouru par Castiel mais tout au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un mensonge.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Messages d'Ash et Jo lui demandant ce qu'il foutait. Message de Sam disant qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Rien d'autre. Il était tellement facile de prétendre. Il soupira et décida à contre cœur de sortir de sa voiture. Il s'arrêta devant le coffre un moment, pensant à la demi bouteille de whisky l'attendant bien sagement à l'intérieur mais il passa son chemin et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Dean remarqua tout de suite que la chose que Kate conduisait n'était pas garée à sa place habituelle, donc elle devait être sortie avec Adam. Il fut un peu soulagé de bénéficier d'un peu de temps pour se rendre présentable. Il crevait d'envie de prendre une douche.

Il fut un peu surpris de trouver la porte d'entrée ouverte mais peut-être Sam devait être rentré. Son idée fut confirmée quand il pénétra à l'intérieur et entendit le son de la télévision résonner du salon.

- SAMMY ? T'es là ? appela Dean en entrant dans la pièce avant de se figer sur place.

Sam était bien dans le salon.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur qu'il n'imaginait pas son petit frère vautré sur Ruby dans le fauteuil et qui le regardait comme un merlan fris. Sam rougissait les secondes passant, Dean ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

- Dean ! il se réajusta avec hâte et essaya de se rasseoir le plus loin possible de Ruby, hm….Salut….Je….Ruby et moi…Hm….On était entrain….de…hm…regarder un film.

- Avec sa langue dans ta bouche ? Ça a dû être dur, dit Dean avec rage.

- C'est la vérité Dean, on a un rapport à faire dessus pour l'école, fit Ruby nonchalamment.

- Toi, la ferme, je t'ai pas sonné ! rétorqua Dean avec plus de hargne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette fille lui sortait par les yeux et la rencontre avec Alastair était encore fraiche dans sa tête.

- Hey ! Pas la peine de l'insulter !

- Elle n'a rien à foutre ici !

- « Elle », a un nom tu sais, c'est « Ruby » !

- Oh, je sais qui « elle » répondit sarcastiquement Dean.

L'intéressée ne semblait pas vraiment être affectée par l'altercation naissante entre les deux frères, telle une spectatrice d'un match de tennis suivant les échanges de balle, elle reprit d'ailleurs un peu de pop corn.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Dean ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, il se tourna vers Ruby.

- Au fait, j'ai croisé ton cousin Azazel tout à l'heure ( _l'enfoiré et son surnom aussi, franchement…_), c'est bien ton cousin, non ?

- Heu, ou…

- Ah, c'est ça alors ? Coupa Sam. Azazel est son cousin ? Alors, quoi ? Elle ne fait pas partie de sa bande !

- Pff, ouais, c'est ça et il gèle en enfer.

Sam se tenait maintenant à un mètre de Dean. Tout son corps irradiait de colère. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et essayait malgré tout de garder un ton relativement calme.

- C'est ma copine, je te signale ! Et si ça ne te plait pas que je sorte avec elle, ça m'est égal, je suis plus un bébé, punaise !

- C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes, dit Dean et à ce point les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche guidés uniquement par la colère. _Pourquoi ne voulait il pas comprendre ? _Tu vaux mieux que ça Sammy.

A son crédit et peut être parce que Ruby était dans la pièce. Sam s'efforçait ( pour une fois) de contenir sa rage habituelle. Il grimaça et regarda Dean avec dégoût.

- Je vaux mieux que quoi, Dean ? C'est…n'importe quoi…..Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, occupe toi de tes oignons !

- Je suis ton grand frère Sammy, c'est « mes » oignons aussi que ça te plaise ou non !

- Ouais, t'es que mon frère Dean, pas mon père !

Dean resta la bouche ouverte incapable de répondre.

Ils entendirent alors un bruit provenant de l'entrée. Adam, tout joyeux, déboula dans le salon, suivi de Kate paquets dans les mains.

- Ho! Les garçons, vous êtes là ?

Une évidence mais il était rare de les trouver dans la salon à cette heure de la journée. Kate scanna la pièce, remarqua Ruby toujours entrain de grignoter du pop corn, puis Sam et Dean et fronça les sourcils sentant la tension dans l'air.

Tout le monde resta immobile un instant à l'exception d'Adam.

- Oui, M'man, dit enfin Sam forçant un sourire et rompant l'inconfortable silence, j'allais juste raccompagner Ruby chez elle.

- Oh, ok….

Sam prit la main de Ruby et se précipita vers la sortie. Il gratifia Dean de son regard le plus noir.

- Au revoir m'dame Winchester. Dean, fit Ruby.

Sam ne pouvait pas la voir mais elle regarda Dean en partant les yeux pleins de défis et un léger sourire en coin.

Kate disparu dans la cuisine sans doute pour ranger ses courses. La porte d'entrée claqua fortement ce qui fit sortir Dean de sa stupeur. Il s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche, l'adrénaline le quittant.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux pour que ses mains puissent soutenir son pauvre crane. Il avait l'impression de s'être reçu une beigne en pleine face ( _une de plus !)_

_Hé bien, ça aurait pu être pire_, pensa-t-il.

Au moins, il ne s'était pas évanoui.

_« t'es que mon frère Dean, pas mon père ! »_

Pour une raison que son cerveau fatigué avait du mal à identifier, cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête et l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne croyait possible.

Il dû vite se remettre en état parce qu'Adam tirait sur son pantalon pour attirer son attention.

- Dean ! Regarde ! Regarde !

Adam brandissait le DVD de toy story 3.

Il commença à expliquer à Dean pourquoi ce film était trop génial. Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête de temps en temps et d'afficher un faible sourire incapable de se concentrer sur ce que disait son petit frère.

Bientôt Kate vint les rejoindre. Elle s'installa à coté d' Adam qui ayant trouvé la télécommande se mit à chercher un programme quelconque.

- Alors, la fille de toute à l'heure ? C'est la petite amie de Sammy ? demanda-t-elle.

_Droit au but, super !_

- Ouais, on dirait, marmonna Dean

- Elle est mignonne….

(_ouais comme un démon sorti tout droit de l'enfer _)

- Trop jeune pour que je puisse apprécier.

Dean était tenté de tout lui raconter. Que cette fille serait sans doute un problème, quelle était liée à une bande vraiment louche. Mais plus il tournait la dispute dans sa tête plus il se demandait s'il n'avait pas un peu exagéré. Si jamais il se trompait, Sam lui en voudrait surement pour toujours et leur relation était déjà assez mauvaise ces temps ci comme ça. Peut être fallait il laisser un peu de temps. La vérité était qu'avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, il commençait à ne plus penser clairement.

Kate fit un air désapprobateur à la remarque de Dean mais se mit vite à sourire.

- Il a bien grandi « notre » petit Sammy, dit elle l'air pensive.

- Une vraie girafe !

La conversation arrivait maintenant à une impasse, Dean et Kate ne restaient jamais très longtemps dans la même pièce et parlaient avant tout de choses pratiques. Maintenant qu'elle avait l'information qu'elle voulait, il fallait trouver une esquive.

- Besoin d'aide pour le diner ? hasarda-t-il ( c'était mieux que rester en tête à tête dans le salon. )

- Non, je pensais commander une pizza.

_Zut_

Heureusement, Adam lui fournit une distraction en sautillant de joie à cette annonce et en harcelant déjà Kate pour faire lui même le numéro et commander la pizza comme un grand.

- Oh, euh, je crois que je vais prendre une douche alors, déclara-t-il en se levant et s'enfuyant vers la salle de bain.

Il perdu un moment la notion du temps en prenant sa douche, laissant sa tête s'anesthésier par le flot d'eau chaude.

Quant Dean revint dans la salle à manger, il se sentait un peu mieux mais ça ne dura pas lorsqu'il remarqua que Sam était revenu. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé où tout le monde était réuni et visiblement l'attendait, un carton de pizza était posé sur la petite table de salon.

-Ah, te voilà Dean ! dit Adam, on t'attendait pour la pizza.

Dean fit un petit sourire puis s'installa sur le fauteuil ce qui le plaçait malheureusement en face de Sam qui l'honora de sa grimace caractéristique ( « bitchface ») à pleine puissance avant de se tourner vers Kate qui lui posait des questions sur sa petite amie. Adam était occupé à mettre de la pizza un peu partout sur ses vêtements. Dean prit une part et la mangea lentement, même en étant physiquement avec eux, il se sentait extérieur à leur discussion comme s'il était entrain de regarder une émission de télé.

Il revint sur terre lorsqu'il vit Kate poser lentement sa part et se racler la gorge.

- J'ai des nouvelles de votre père, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Il revient à la maison vendredi prochain.

_Oh, sérieusement ? Aujourd'hui ? _

Sam manqua de s'étouffer avec sa pizza. Adam sauta de joie à cette annonce. Et pour Dean ce fut en quelque sorte le coup de grâce.

Sam regarda alors Dean intensément. _« tu savais » _l'accusa-t-il silencieusement de ses yeux verts de rage.

- Oh, et pour combien de temps cette fois ? dit-il feignant l'innocence et la surprise, les yeux toujours rivés sur Dean.

- Apparemment un mois et peut-être même qu'il ne retournera pas en Irak mais il faudra attendre son retour pour en savoir plus.

Sam soupira. La dernière fois son père avait dit la même chose et il était retourné en Irak une semaine plus tard, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente.

Dean restait apparemment sans réaction, il avait atteint son quota. Il aurait du mal à garder son masque, soumit à l'examen impitoyable de John Winchester. Il savait aussi que ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires avec Sammy quand le vieux et son frère allait se mettre à s'engueuler…Il se retrouverait prit entre deux feux.

Il regarda Sam échanger quelques mots polis avec Kate, son expression comme toute à l'heure était neutre mais Dean n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux brillaient d'une façon qui montrait que son esprit était en train de travailler furieusement sans compter les regards noirs qu'ils continuait à lui envoyer de temps en temps. Adam babillait joyeusement, impatient du retour de John et la différence entre Sam et son petit frère peinait Dean grandement. Il n'y avait pas longtemps Sam avait encore un regard rempli d'innocence et de joie et maintenant, il était si amer….

Sam s'excusa rapidement une fois sa ration de pizza mangée prétextant des devoirs.

Kate alla s'asseoir sur le canapé laissé vacant par Sam et Dean alla s'installer à cote de son petit frère après avoir lancé le Dvd. Être à coté d'Adam le réconfortait un peu même si c'était un sentiment doux amer.

_Est-ce qu'Adam un jour lui aussi me regardera avec les yeux pleins de dégout comme Sam…Sans doute_…pensa-t-il avec regret.

Perdu dans ses pensées le film ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup et Kate s'était endormie 10 minutes après le début, restait Adam dont l'enthousiasme ne fléchit pas une minute.

Tout à coup le téléphone de Dean se mit à sonner. Un message. Il observa l'écran et ne reconnu pas le numéro. Il leva un sourcil, perplexe. C'était une image. Un inconnu lui envoyait une image ? _Bizarre_. C'était soit un pervers ou peut-être Sam qui se vengeait de lui. Il ne savait pas quelle option il préférait. Il ouvrit le document et fut de plus en plus confus. L'image était floue…il était incapable de dire ce que ça pouvait être. Tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer était une espèce de masse beige.

_Ho ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

Il tourna son téléphone dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre.

- On dirait une tête, dit soudain Adam derrière lui.

- Une tête, huh ? ( _oh, j'espère vraiment que c'est ça….._)

Et en effet, en inclinant le téléphone légèrement d'un coté, il pouvait maintenant reconnaitre un visage.

Comme si la personne avait été surprise par le flash. La photo était floue mais il pouvait maintenant distinguer une masse de cheveux sombres, des yeux fermés et une assez comique expression. Il ravala un sourire.

_Attends, mais cette tête…_

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une nouveau message.

8

De: 0XXXXXXXXXX

À : Dean

_Il semble que je n'ai pas encore pas encore entièrement la maitrise de cet appareil. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ce désagrément. Castiel. E . Novak_

_8  
_

Le contraste entre la photo et le message fit sourire Dean. Il imagina Castiel surpris par l'appareil photo et ensuite taper le message avec réluctance tout en faisant une petite moue.

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle, Dean ?

- Rien Adam, juste.. Je crois que j'ai reconnu la tête. Tu te souviens de Cas….hum….Castiel, l'autre jour au parc ?

Adam observa l'écran du téléphone ( où Dean avait ré-ouvert l'image )

- Oh oui, c'est lui ! Il ria, est-ce qu'on a du lui « tamputer » la main ?

- Non, Adam, il est guéri.

-Tant mieux.

Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Adam reprit intérêt sur le film, il agitait les pieds joyeusement.

Dean enregistra le numéro de Castiel dans son répertoire et décida de lui répondre.

8

De: Dean

À : Castiel

_Lol, pa de pb cas, o moin tu c utiliser les sms XD_

_8  
_

Il envoya le message puis il lui vint une idée.

- Hey, Adam, tu veux faire coucou à Cas ?

Adam acquiesça et Dean se rapprocha de lui avec le téléphone. Adam fit un coucou de la main, Dean le « v » de la victoire

- Cheese ! dit Dean.

Il ajouta « _Adam te di coucou. _» et envoya la message.

Il pensait que Castiel allait lui répondre vu que le gars était plutôt formel. Il se trouvait étonné d'être tout à coup absorbé par un simple sms mais il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'était pas de plus en plus curieux à propos du type. Plus d'une demi-heure passa et toujours rien, Dean s'en trouva inexplicablement fort déçu. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Ses pensées allégées jusqu'alors reprirent leur noirceur habituelle, ajoutant Castiel à l'équation, il avait dû se ridiculiser une fois de plus.

Plus tard, en montant dans se coucher, il frappa à la porte de Sam mais celui-ci s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il resta un moment sans bouger puis se dirigea lentement vers sa tanière.

Il n'alluma pas la lumière et alla directement s'affaler sur son lit.

Éclairé par l'écran de son téléphone, il se demanda si il allait envoyer un message à Sam. C'était débile, ils étaient à un mètre d'écart, bon sang. Finalement, son corps le lâcha, épuisé par tous les évènements de la journée et il s'endormit ou plutôt perdit conscience seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Le téléphone dans la main, la photo de Castiel ouverte.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars.

Il eut du mal à s'en souvenir le lendemain quand il se réveilla en sueur à 5 heures du matin. Ne restaient que des lumières Bleues, vertes, rouges et le son d'un tic tac comme un compte à rebours.


	5. interlude 1

**Merci pour les reviews tout le monde, je détaillerais plus dans le chapitre suivant car celui-ci est un interlude et est très court.  
**

**Ça fait plaisir et c'est très motivant en tout cas.  
**

**Bref, rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre...  
**

* * *

***Interlude-1***

Crowley vérifia une millième fois l'heure sur le cadran de sa Rolex. Son patron avait deux minutes de retard, une rare occurrence qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Il jura silencieusement, réajusta son costume Hugo Boss neuf et vérifia si son arme était bien placée dans son holster. L'allée pouilleuse dans laquelle il avait rendez-vous n'était pas vraiment sûre à cette heure.

Des pas lents résonnèrent derrière lui.

- Crowley, toujours à l'heure, bon toutou que tu es, dit une voix à la fois calme et menaçante.

Engouffré dans la pénombre seules les jambes de cet homme étaient éclairées. Malgré ça, Crowley aurait pu jurer apercevoir un « éclat » surréel émaner de ses yeux.

L'homme se posa contre le mur, les bras croisés. Crowley savait qu'il ne fallait même pas essayer de répondre à ses insultantes salutations.

- Vous me connaissez, dit-il simplement, toujours au garde à vous.

L'homme ricana.

- Ce n'est pas que je déteste venir dans une allée répugnante à quatre heures du matin pour avoir la chance de bénéficier de votre compagnie mais…

- Nous avons un problème, Crowley, dit- il lentement.

Crowley se figea. Il n'était pas facilement effrayé mais cet homme était…le diable.

- Un problème, mais les ventes sont…..

- J'avais des doutes sur toi « Crowley », je connais les gens de ton espèce. Je dois admettre que tu as été au-delà de mes espérances.

- Mais alors….

- Il s'agit de notre autre affaire.

Il sortit un rapport de sa veste qu'il balança par terre. Divers papiers et photos se déversèrent sur le sol.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Le « problème » est que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait.

Crowley essaya de garder sa contenance mais la voix de l'homme bien que toujours calme était de plus en plus dangereuse.

- Les informations de l'intérieur sont plutôt bonnes mais le reste laisse à désirer.

- Heu, …j'admets que mes hommes sur place ne sont pas des lumières…Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à détailler. Il fait pratiquement la même chose tous les jours : cours/bibliothèque, cours/bibliothèque et nous avons reporté l'incident.

- JE M'EN FICHE, JE VEUX PLUS ! cria-t-il. L'écho de sa voix se réverbérant dans l'allée.

- Euh…Et bien…..Je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez mieux informés à l'avenir.

- Tu as intérêt. Autre chose maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Raphaël se ballade toujours comme un prince dans son église ?

- Euh, j'ai pris la liberté de changer le plan d'origine.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Crowley déglutit.

- Oui, j'ai mis la main récemment sur d'intéressantes informations et j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez peut être ruiner sa réputation plutôt que simplement le faire écraser par une voiture.

- Oh ! Intéressant, dis m'en plus.

- Si vous le permettez, j'attends des informations supplémentaires avant de commencer l'opération. Ça devrait prendre un peu plus de temps mais je suis sûr que vous apprécierez le résultat.

- Hm, je vais te faire confiance mais je te conseille de ne pas me décevoir et n'oublie pas…

- Plus d'information sur le gamin, j'ai saisi, je vais m'en occuper personnellement.

- Bien.

L'homme disparu dans l'ombre comme il était venu.

Crowley mit un temps à se remettre d'aplomb. Il commençait à regretter cette collaboration trop tendue à son goût, mais pour le moment, il était piégé.

Il ramassa les papiers et photos éparpillés sur le sol. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il joue les espions et surveille un gamin. Mais peut-être n'était ce pas si mal qu'il s'y intéresse d'un peu plus près.

- Hm, qu'as-tu donc de si spécial, Castiel ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : runs in the family

_**Merci à milley black, abby915, elida17; shanhearts, asaliah, dieu chat à plume pour vos reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont passés en ces pages.**_

_**Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas updaté honte à moi. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné. **_

_**En tout cas, cette fiction avance très lentement, nous en sommes toujours au même jour XD**_

* * *

**5. Runs in the family.**

_Le même soir. Castiel._

Castiel était mouillé de la tête au trench coat quand il s'approcha du portail extravagant en fer forgé du manoir Novak. La pluie avait un mauvais effet sur son humeur et sur sa psyché, chaque pas lui était difficile et toute la partie gauche de son corps le faisait souffrir, réminiscence d'un grave accident dans son enfance. Mais la perspective de rentrer chez lui avec Raphael comme seule figure d'autorité présente n'était pas non plus des plus plaisantes.

Il continua à marcher, les souvenirs envahissant son crâne, le pire étant que généralement son traitre et fragile organe quand il était trop humide commençait à le tourmenter en lui faisant se poser des questions inutiles comme : Si Jimmy avait été un peu plus sur la droite, ce jour-là ? Ou : si il avait surpris Gabriel laissant le mot sur son oreiller, si, si, si.

Douloureusement inutile car il savait que le passé était immuable mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tisser des méandres de scénarios et de théories chimériques menant à différents univers alternatifs. Ses pensées l'amenèrent à Dean Winchester, son camarade de classe à qui il n'avait vraiment porté attention auparavant et qui se révélait intriguant. Castiel avait une excellente mémoire, exceptionnelle même. Il connaissait par exemple, sans avoir fait d'efforts particulier pour les apprendre, le nom de tous ses camarades d'école ainsi que quelques informations basiques sur eux, entendues par l'intermédiaire de divers élèves.

Castiel avait vu Dean à de nombreuses reprises à l'école ou souvent à la bibliothèque ( généralement entrain de dormir ou de baver sur une table ). Mais jusqu'alors, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Il se souvenait très bien du moment où défait et désespéré, il s'était assis sur le banc du parc, priant le seigneur pour qu'il lui envoie un signe. Et Dean était apparu. Castiel n'avait pas voulu reconnaitre qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un signe ce jour là. De nombreuses fois, à la même occasion, il avait été récompensé avec le néant. Mais après aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Dean évanoui près de la bibliothèque. Après l'avoir installé sur le divan de Joshua, il étudia le visage du jeune homme et s'interrogea longuement. Dean faisait partie des personnes populaires. Il semblait toujours enjoué et plaisait à la gente féminine. Le jour au parc lui avait aussi montré qu'il aimait beaucoup son petit frère et il savait qu'il accompagnait son autre frère, Sam à l'école tous les jours et était très protecteur à son égard. Donc le voir étendu, la face pâle et tourmentée avait été une grande surprise pour lui. Et il y avait cette odeur l'entourant, l'alcool. Pour Castiel, cette odeur avait toujours été associée à son père qui avait utilisé ce moyen pour lentement se tuer jusqu'à que ses organes lâchent il y a maintenant deux ans.

Aussi, Castiel se mêlait rarement aux autres élèves et souvent une fois qu'il initiait contact, on le trouvait étrange ou était irrité par son manque de tact ou de connaissances de la culture populaire, ou encore, on finissait par se moquer de lui. Heureusement, il ne se laissait jamais faire et grâce à son frère ainé Michael, il était plus que capable de se défendre, ce qui avait provoqué d'ailleurs son éviction de son premier lycée ( un lycée haut de gamme), où il avait cassé le bras d'un de ses très impoli camarades. Michael qui était à la maison lors de cet évènement n'avait pas été très content d'autant que Castiel l'avait seriné pendant des mois pour avoir une chance d'enfin aller à l'école après toute une vie passée à étudier à la maison. Michael avait finalement cédé avant de repartir en Irak voulant sans doute inconsciemment compenser pour son absence et le laisser seul avec Raphael.

La discussion avec Dean avait été inédite et rafraichissante pour Castiel, Dean malgré ses soucis l'avait gentiment aidé a régler son honteux problème de téléphone ( ah, au fait il n'avait pas beaucoup de patience, un autre de ses problèmes) et avait rit avec lui et non de lui ce qui avait été un agréable changement. Il venait même à se demander ce que ça lui ferait d'avoir un ami comme Dean. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eut et il élimina les souvenirs de Jimmy et Gabriel rapidement de son esprit cela lui étant trop douloureux. La seule personne de son âge qu'il pouvait considérer comme proche était un de ses cousins, Inias. Mais il habitait en Angleterre et il ne le voyait pas beaucoup. Ils s'échangeaient des courriers à l'occasion mais rien de plus.

En arrivant devant l'énorme porte sculptée en bois marquant l'entrée de la maison, Castiel imaginait l'idée d'être juste un moment éloigné de sa solitude. Il revint vite sur terre quand dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte, il fut accueilli par la voix sèche, vile et rigide de Raphael.

- CASTIEL ! dit-il, tu es en retard !

Castiel resta le visage impassible qui était devenu son visage par défaut. Il était presque certain que Raphael l'avait laissé revenir à pied exprès pour pouvoir le réprimander par la suite. Il n'osait parfois pas croire que son frère puisse être aussi cruel vu son occupation, curé ! Mais chaque jour était un nouvel harcèlement moral à son égard. Raphael aussi n'avait pas voulu que Castiel repasse son permis de conduire après une première tentative catastrophique. Pas que ça le gênait de marcher d'habitude. Il aimait observer en la population, la nature et les éléments évoluer autour de lui. Mais pas quand il pleuvait et que son estomac lui remontait dans la poitrine et pas quand Raphael s'amusait à ses jeux cruels.

Raphael s'avança vers lui, son obscure soutane flottant légèrement accentuant sa prestance. Son habit sombre contrastait avec la pâleur de sa face et ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière. Il regarda Castiel gravement de ses yeux verts remplis de venin.

- Dépêche-toi de te changer, nous recevons oncle Zachariah dans un heure, dit il.

Il posa son regard encore une fois vers Castiel, le visage faussement neutre. Castiel connaissait son frère et savait lire le jugement, le dégout et l'exaspération dans sa voix et dans l'éclat de ses yeux. Il ne lui répondit pas et marcha vers l'immense escalier de marbre menant aux étages supérieurs du manoir laissant des traces humides derrière lui.

Alourdi par ses vêtements mouillés et son manque de motivation, le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre lui prit plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il faut dire que sa chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au moins il était loin de Raphael et de tout l'univers. Néanmoins, son humeur maussade lui fit se rappeler que cette maison maintenant immense et fantomatique avait été un jour pleine de vie, même si en y réfléchissant ( il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher), les souvenirs étaient plus mauvais que joyeux. Lucifer poussant Michael dans l'escalier. Gabriel avec ses valises. Anna courant et virevoltant, la folie bien visible, vers le jardin lui disant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa grâce. Jimmy. Jimmy. Jimmy.

Castiel, laissa échapper un soupir en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle était grande mais dénuée de tout décor superflu ( selon Raphael, Michael bien que strict avait été moins regardant). Son seul mobilier un peu original était un grand lit deux places à baldaquin, il était là car appartenait au précèdent propriétaire et trop lourd pour le déplacer. Castiel avait choisi cette chambre après l'accident et personne à l'époque n'avait rien dit sur son choix. Le reste du mobilier était un bureau où Castiel passait la majorité de son temps à faire ses devoirs, une bibliothèque bien fournie ( malgré la censure, là encore de la famille ) et une armoire qui contenait quelques affaires. La chambre était peinte dans un ton gris clair, calme, ennuyeux.

Il posa son trench coat sur un porte manteau pour le laisser sécher puis commença à retirer son pull tout en s'avançant vers son bureau. Il fronça rapidement les sourcils en remarquant qu'un petit élément qu'il avait posé dans un endroit bien précis avait disparu. Ca répondait à ses soupçons que quelqu'un fouillait sa chambre. Était-ce Raphael ou un des employés de maison, il n'en avait encore aucune idée. Même ici il ne pouvait avoir sa liberté. Il ravala son agacement, blasé et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il prit une rapide douche brulante. Il ouvrit ensuite sa commode et pencha sa tête sur le coté tout en observant les différents vêtements à sa disposition.

Castiel n'était pas une victime de la mode. De nombreuses personnes avaient déjà critiqué son vieux trench coat par exemple, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le problème que les gens avaient avec son bien aimé manteau. Mais ce soir, il devait choisir précautionneusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui ou alors le moins possible. Il trouva alors un costume bleu foncé cadeau de Raphael lui-même et il se dit que ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il regarda ensuite son choix de cravates. En repoussa une décorée de petits lapins rose, vieux cadeau de Gabriel. Il se dit qu'il pourrait la mettre juste pour énerver son ainé et la porter comme si de rien n'était mais cet acte de rébellion s'avérerait futile et il n'était pas d'humeur, donc il choisit une cravate assortie à son costume.

Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir collé sur la porte intérieur de l'armoire. Sa réflexion lui paraissait ennuyeuse et stérile; Il soupira et s'attela à la tâche la plus difficile de sa préparation, ses cheveux. Il avait beau les coiffer, utiliser tous les produits capillaires existant, ils finissaient toujours par pointer dans toutes les directions. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, n'ayant aucune opinion sur son apparence mais Raphael détestait ses cheveux qu'il qualifiait de « rebelles » et il soupçonnait ce mot avait une double signification dans la bouche de son ainé.

Après avoir plus ou moins maitrisé sa coiffure, il se résolut à descendre diner. Il était loin d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de passer sa soirée avec Raphael et son oncle Zachariah. Zachariah comme Raphael n'était pas vraiment fan du jeune homme. Il savait déjà qu'il aurait à supporter tous leur griefs déguisés en boniments ou en ironie ( chose qui lui échappait, hélas la plupart du temps).

Le pire c'est qu'ils dinaient dans le grand salon du manoir et Castiel habituellement détestait s'y rendre.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce qui outre l'outrageux mobilier, possédait de nombreuses photos et peintures de la familles toutes disposées un peu partout dans de grands cadres. C'était de vielles photos pour la plupart. On pouvait y voir Jimmy et Castiel bébés dans les bras de Michael et de Lucifer et par exemple ou d'autres photos posées dans l'idée de représenter la famille parfaite par excellence et la réalité en était très loin. Encore plus maintenant que la famille était délabrée et qu'à chaque fois que Castiel pénétrait dans le salon il se mettait à frissonner ayant l'impression de se trouver dans un mausolée.

Quand il entra, il se rendit compte que Raphael et Zachariah étaient déjà à table. Raphael pointa son retard avec une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage. Castiel essaya de garder son calme, salua le plus solennellement possible son oncle avant de s'installer sur sa chaise. Les couverts avaient été posés à son attention à l'extrémité de la grande table. Son frère était à l'autre bout et Zachariah directement à sa gauche. Il était volontairement mis à l'écart comme s'il n'était qu'un boulet qu'ils permettaient de venir diner avec eux ou un petit chien qu'on laisse s'asseoir a coté de la table pour lui filer les restes.

Castiel leva la tête. Raphael, n'avait pas quitté sa soutane et le regardait encore une fois durement de sa chaise. Derrière lui se trouvait l'immense portrait de leur père, Emmanuel Novak. La peinture était immense. Le visage d'Emmanuel Novak était sérieux et impérieux. Castiel ne manquait pas de remarquer que chaque jour son apparence se rapprochait de celle de son père. Même cheveux noirs, même nez, même bouche. Et surtout même regard, il n'était pas sûr que Jimmy s'il était encore en vie et même s'ils étaient jumeaux, ressemblerait autant à leur père que lui. C'était cette expression solennelle et impassible peut-être, il n'était pas bien sûr et préférait ne pas trop s'interroger sur ce sujet. Il avait l'habitude de révérer son père mais après tous les événements arrivés à leur famille, il s'était mis à réfléchir, d'autant que cantonné à sa chambre ou à l'école il avait le temps pour ça afin de ne pas mourir d'ennui. Généralement, c'était des jours de pluie comme celui-ci où il se souvenait d'événements passés sous un nouveau jour et ce qu'il trouvait ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il était venu aussi à la théorie que sa ressemblance avec son père était aussi ce qui provoquait certains de ses problèmes avec ses frères. Michael quelquefois le regardait quand il croyait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux par exemple.

Castiel mangea son diner avec automatisme écoutant la conversation d'une oreille, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les deux hommes discutaient affaires. Emmanuel Novak avait gagné une astronomique somme d'argent avant l'explosion de la bulle internet. Zachariah, gérait pour le moment les différentes affaires de la famille avec Raphael. Normalement, c'était Michael, le frère ainé qui aurait dû s'occuper de cette tâche mais il s'était engagé pour partir en Irak peu après la mort de leur père. De tous ses frères c'était lui qui en avait été le plus dévasté. Ayant toujours obéi aux ordres sans les questionner, qu'il joigne l'armée n'avait pas été totalement incompréhensible. Raphael de part son métier ne pouvait pas s'occuper activement des affaires de la famille mais il se tenait avidement informé et aimait posséder un grand train de vie.

Castiel ne parlait que quand on s'adressait directement à lui, il essayait de ne pas écouter les différentes allusions méchantes à son égard quand comme Zachariah mentionna ses deux filles Hester et Rachel qui excellaient dans leur études dans le lycée d'élite d'où Castiel avait été exclu après sa bagarre. Il ne fut pas question non plus de « l'accident » qui avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant et Castiel en fut soulagé.

- Castiel, dit soudain Raphael, j'ai parlé à Mr. Roman, il dit que son fils Richard est un de tes camarades ?

- Oui, répondit docilement Castiel.

- Est-ce un de tes amis ?

- Non, dit il après un moment.

- Hé bien, tu devrais faire un effort pour te tisser des relations, Richard Roman s'il est comme son père fera sans doute partie de l'élite de notre société.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas à Van Nuys ? ( le lycée de ses filles) demanda distraitement Zachariah, essuyant de la sauce étalée sur son visage.

- Son père croit qu'il est bon pour lui de se mêler à la population, dit gravement Raphael, je ne partage pas son avis, mais passons. Ses parents ont d'excellentes relations avec l'évêché.

- Comment va l'évêque McCornell, au fait ?

- Pas très fort, on dirait qu'il ne va pas se remettre de sa crise cardiaque malheureusement, dit Raphael mais il fut trahit par un sourire à la fin de sa phrase.

- Oh quel malheur, répondit Zachariah, mais Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il soit sincère.

Les deux reprirent leur conversation et Castiel se demandait à quelle vitesse il devait avaler son diner pour pouvoir s'excuser de table sans attirer la suspicion de Raphael. Ses chances étaient minces, son ainé préférant le laisser quitter la table à sa convenance et généralement à la fin du diner ou si il y avait des choses que Castiel n'était pas supposé entendre et il espérait franchement que ce soit un de ces soirs.

Il divisait méticuleusement sa pomme de terre en 18 petites portions quand il reconnu le prénom de son frère ainé être mentionné dans la conversation.

-…On devrait parler de ça à Michael dès son arrivée, dit Zachariah et Castiel laissa tomber sa fourchette. Les mots lui échappèrent de la bouche :

- Michael a une permission ?

Le visage de Raphael prit instantanément une expression agacé. Zachariah le regarda paniqué soudain conscient d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et il se pinça la lèvre avant de répondre.

- Il revient vendredi prochain, je croyais que tu étais au courant, dit il faiblement.

Il était clair pour Castiel que Raphael n'avait pas prévu de lui révéler cette information. Il fut tout de suite à la fois en colère et soulagé mais ne commenta pas. Sa face resta comme toujours impassible mais ses yeux devaient refléter ses sentiments puisque peu après Raphael grimaçant l'excusa de table. Il ne se fit pas prier et couru jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, il s'effondra par terre contre son lit. Il était content que Michael revienne même si c'était pour peu de temps. Il était le légitime chef de famille et même Raphael devait se plier à sa parole. Il n'était pas exempt de défaut, il était lui aussi strict mais pas aussi rigide que Raphael et surtout avait de l'affection pour lui. Affection aussi particulière qu'elle puisse l'être pour un Novak mais affection tout du moins. Il se réjouissait d'avance d'être libéré de Raphael pendant quelques jours.

Il décida ensuite qu'il était temps d'avancer dans son travail scolaire. Il s'installa sur son bureau et sortit lentement ses chers cahiers et ses livres de son sac. Il remarqua son téléphone parmi ses affaires et l'étudia un moment. Il se demanda s'il saurait proprement s'en servir maintenant que Dean lui avait montré son fonctionnement.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran. Il ouvrit le menu et essaya de prendre une photo mais sans succès, il tourna l'appareil dans tous les sens et soudain une forte lumière lui aveugla les yeux. Il regarda l'écran et vit qu'il avait réussi à prendre une photo, certes floue, de lui-même sans vraiment savoir comment. Il toisa l'écran avec un peu de dédain, il n'aimait vraiment pas cet appareil mais il pouvait avoir une utilité, il fallait donc qu'il mette de coté toutes ses réticences. Il tenta alors d'effacer l'image mais il paniqua quand il rata encore une fois et que l'appareil notifia un envoi à Dean Winchester !

Les yeux de Castiel s'élargirent en horreur, il allait encore se ridiculiser ! Il se leva et fit trois petits tour nerveux autours de sa chaise avant de se rasseoir et d'essayer de trouver une solution rationnelle. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il paniquait, il n'avait rien à faire de ce que Dean pouvait penser de lui . N'est-ce pas ? Mais il était quand même gêné qu'après que son camarade ait prit la peine de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'appareil malgré son état, il ait échoue si misérablement. Il décida d'écrire un message d'excuse même si ça ne lui plaisait pas trop . Il lutta une nouvelle fois contre son téléphone et à sa grande fierté il réussit, ça compensait pour son échec précèdent. Il ne fut vraiment soulagé que quand il reçut la réponse de Dean. Il fronça les sourcils et se sentit comme Champollion essayant pour la première fois de déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes mais il comprit qu'en substance Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau et cette fois une image était attachée au message il l'ouvrit et vit une photo de Dean avait son petit frère Adam souriant à l'objectif. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire lui aussi un petit sourire. Dean semblait vraiment aimer sa famille, une chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti depuis longtemps ou du moins depuis que Gabriel était parti des années auparavant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à la sentimentalité, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de sa chambre. Les couloirs immenses étaient en marbre et chaque bruit était réverbéré à pleine puissante. Suivant la cadence déterminée, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Raphael et quand Raphael venait le voir dans sa chambre ce n'était jamais bon, généralement il préférait le recevoir dans son bureau. Il rangea rapidement le téléphone dans sa poche juste au moment où Raphael ouvrit violemment la porte.

Il s'avança doucement tel un serpent venimeux à la hauteur de Castiel, sourcils froncés et clairement mécontent. Il resta silencieux et le jeune homme savait qu'il était sensé prendre la parole le premier afin que son frère puisse sortir son fiel quel qu'il soit. Cela faisait partie de ses jeux. D'ordinaire Castiel serait resté muet mais ce soir, usé par le temps et sa longue journée, il était fatigué et n'était pas d'humeur, il préférait en finir le plus vite possible.

- Qui y a-t-il Raphael ? il tenta d'abord. Mais Raphael resta sans bouger. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Michael devait revenir à la maison, ajouta-t-i.

Il présumait que c'était sans doute pour cette raison que son frère avait prit la peine de venir le voir.

- Non, Castiel je ne t'ai rien dit. Ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir…déjà que tu me manques assez de respect comme ça…..Mais peut-être devrais- je lui dire à quel point tu es indiscipliné quand il reviendra, dit-il en s'approchant de plus en plus de Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètre de son visage. Il posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme portant encore un léger hématome. Castiel essaya de dégager la main mais son frère lui attrapa le bras et commença à le tordre avec force si bien qu'il se retrouva par terre. Il était acculé et ne pouvait rien faire. Raphael était plus fort que lui à tous les niveaux.

- Peut-être devrais-je lui dire a quel point tu es désobéissant, Castiel. Je devrais lui parler de comment tu as osé te rebeller contre moi, je doute qu'il apprécie.

Castiel voulu rétorquer qu'il voulait juste voir Anna à l'hôpital, c'était le sujet qui avait causé leur dispute la semaine précédente mais cette fois il se tut essayant de supporter le douleur.

- Peut-être même qu'il te retirera de cette école que tu aimes tant. Et ainsi tu pourras rester toute la journée en ma compagnie qu'en dis tu, Cassie ?

L'affectueux surnom lui fit remonter son diner dans sa gorge et il déglutit affolé. L'école et surtout la bibliothèque où il lui était permis de travailler avec Joshua, vieil ami de son grand père était un de ses seuls instants de liberté.

- Je compte sur toi pour bien te comporter Castiel pour que tout ça reste note petit secret, après tout tu es censé prendre une part importante dans les affaires dans l'avenir, il faudrait donc que tu commences à agir en conséquences, tu n'as pas envie de décevoir ce cher Michael encore une fois n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces paroles il relâcha son emprise et disparut de la chambre. Castiel frotta son poignet meurtri et se senti tout d'un coup extrêmement fatigué. Il resta un long moment par terre avant de se diriger groggy vers son lit. Il s'engouffra sous la couette tout habillé. Il sentit le téléphone, inconfortable dans sa poche et le sortit. L'image de Dean et d'Adam illumina son sanctuaire de couette . Les yeux verts éclatant de Dean Winchester malgré les grosses cernes sous ses yeux et le visage d'Adam qui semblait si heureux et aimé. S'il avait encore des larmes, il en aurait pleuré. Il resta les yeux glués à l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse.


	7. Chapitre 6 : talk

_**Merci à Karoun, fricassiette, loow et milley black pour les reviews =D**_

_**Loow : ça dépend, j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre 6 quand j'ai posté le dernier. Et le prochain est à moitié écrit. Mon souci et de savoir comment précisément vont s'enchainer certains événements. Notamment, si j'attends le retour de John ou pas ^^'**_

_**Huhu, Raphael na pas eu de succès :p mais j'admets que c'était fait exprès. Quant au reste, oui , je reviendrais sans doute sur Jimmy. J'ai un petit interlude en poche que je posterais peut être avant le prochain chapitre….**_

_**Ce chapitre est un peu un filler…..mais comme je l'ai dit avant c'est une histoire qui ira lentement ^^'**_

* * *

Dean assit au volant de l'impala se sentait comme une merde. Il était garé devant l'école, ses genoux tremblaient légèrement, une fine ligne de sueur lui coulait le long de la nuque et il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Il considérât l'idée de sécher les cours mais il avait déjà manqué hier à cause de son « incident » et il ne voulait pas manquer d'avantage alors que le retour de son père était imminent.

Ce matin Kate avait dû remplacer une de ses collègues, donc Dean avait reprit sa routine quotidienne. Ce qui l'arrangeait, se retrouvant porté par les automatismes de ses tâches au lieu de se focaliser sur ses différentes angoisses et son état physique pas très top.

En faisant sa toilette, cette fois, il s'était observé dans le miroir pour la première fois depuis longtemps et n'avait pas trop aimé l'image qu'il renvoyait. Son teint était pâle, ses taches de rousseurs encore plus visibles. Il avait d'énormes cernes et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Bien sûr, il était toujours beau gosse mais il faisait quand même un peu peine à voir. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il avait perdu du poids, ses côtes étaient visibles maintenant sur son torse et il se demandait quand c'était arrivé. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que son père allait surement le remarquer et il ne savait pas trop comment il allait réagir. Sans doute, « tu manques d'entrainement, fiston » ou de la déception ou même du dégout ou quelque chose dans le genre et Dean ne voulait surtout pas être confronté à ça.

Et puis il y avait Sam qui l'avait encore copieusement ignoré. Il avait même déclaré aller à l'école à pieds. Avant de partir, il avait fait un inutile vacarme dans l'entrée avant de claquer la porte bruyamment. Dean n'avait pu que soupirer à son comportement. Il espérait que ça s'arrangerait bientôt mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'excuser donc la situation paraissait bloquée pour le moment à son grand déplaisir.

Serrant les doigts sur le volant, Dean crevait d'envie de boire une goutte d'alcool. Il n'avait rien bu depuis la nuit dernière et il commençait à se sentir plus agité et nerveux que d'habitude. Mais après son évanouissement et le fait que son père rentre bientôt, il s'était dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il diminue sa consommation. Il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il avait considérablement augmenté ses doses ces derniers mois. Son stock s'était envolé plus vite que la normale et il n'avait pas l'argent ni le temps pour les remplacer avant quelques jours. Il lui en restait très peu et il fallait qu'il se rationne. Il eut une drôle d'impression en pensant ça comme si il était un drogué en manque mais c'était ridicule, ce n'était que de l'alcool pas de l'héroïne, bon sang. Pour autant sa soif était vraiment présente et il pensait à la demie bouteille cachée dans son coffre. Peut-être que s'il l'avalait, il se sentirait un peu mieux. Peut- être que ses mains arrêteraient de trembler.

Il lui fallu tout son courage pour réajuster son masque avant d'enfin sortir de son véhicule sinon il allait être en retard et autant éviter. De l'extérieur malgré sa pâleur, il paraissait tout à fait normal, presque enjoué grâce au sourire enjôleur qu'il portait comme un copyright. Ses pas étaient légers et assurés mais à l'intérieur tout son corps protestait de ce traitement.

Il s'arrêta quand il aperçu Jo qui se tenait devant son casier. Elle semblait mécontente et avait les bras croisés. Dean pensa à l'ignorer mais il avait besoin de prendre des choses dans son casier et en plus une fois qu'elle l'aurait remarqué, il ne pourrait pas retourner en arrière. Il essaya de marcher le plus nonchalamment possible mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu agacé.

- Hey, Jo, la salua-t-il.

- Hey, Dean.

- Hm, Est-ce que tu peux bouger tes fesses, j'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose..

Mais Jo ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Dean, il faut qu'on parle.

Dean déglutit mais essaya de répondre normalement.

- De quoi ?

- Dean !

- Quoi ! répondit-il avec plus de force et d'agacement que prévu.

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça pas besoin d'en rajouter d'autant qu'il détestait parler de ses problèmes ou de ses sentiments avec qui que ce soit. Mais il savait aussi que Jo tout comme sa mère et son beau-père Bobby étaient sacrement têtus et la plupart du temps entrevoyaient à travers son masque. C'est pour cela que ces derniers temps, ils les avaient plus ou moins évités.

- Je suis inquiète pour toi Dean.

- Pourquoi ça, je vais bien.

- Ouais, bien sûr et je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Ou étais-tu hier après-midi tu as manqué tous les cours.

- … Pas tes oignons, dit il après un temps, _oh qu'il voulait se tirer comme un lâche _et honnêtement à ce point seul sa fierté ou ce qu'il en restait le retenait. Jo ne sembla pas être très ravie de sa réponse, elle fronça encore plus les sourcils et une grimace comparable à la « bitchface » de Sam s'afficha sur son visage.

- Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Dean. Ash et moi on t'a laissé des messages et tu n'as même pas répondu.

- J'avais plus de batterie, mentit il. Il poussa Jo le plus doucement que ses nerfs en étaient encore capable pour pouvoir se réfugier à l'intérieur de son casier et de ne pas à avoir la regarder en face.

- Mouais, c'est ça…J'ai été trop occupée ces derniers temps entre aider ma mère au bar et le championnat de volley ball mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à rouler sur son front. Jo avait remarqué et alors peut-être que tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point il était devenu une épave. Son angoisse monta d'un cran et sa main occupée à faire semblant de trifouiller parmi ses livres se remit à trembler de plus belle, il garda l'autre main dans sa poche espérant que Jo ne remarque rien d'autre de suspect.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, dit-il, je vais bien, juste "ptet" un petit coup de barre, et Sam qui fait son emo mais c'est tout.

- Bobby, dit que ton père va bientôt revenir, dit-elle alors à sa grande surprise. Dean grinça des dents.

- Mouais, et alors ?

- Je sais que….

- Stop, Jo ! dit-il en criant presque cette fois, je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou que tu me réconfortes comme un bébé.

Jo sembla un peu décontenancée après ce subit accès de violence.

- Dean, c'est pas ça, on est juste inquiet pour toi. Puis il y aussi ces rumeurs…..

Le cerveau de Dean s'arrêta. Rumeurs ? _Oh ! Non !_

- Ru-rumeurs ?

- Mouais, hm…..J'ai entendu cette cheerleader en parler…à la fête de Jake l'autre jour. Elle a dit que tu avais vraiment trop bu…et que…apparemment tu l'as draguée et emmené..hm dans la chambre…et, elle rougit de plus en plus, qu'après tu n'as même pas été capable de…..m'enfin, tu vois….et que tu t'es même écroulé sur elle tellement t'étais bourré…ça ne te ressemble pas Dean, je sais que tu aimes faire la fête et draguer mais tu ne vas pas si loin d'habitude.

Dean était horrifié.

- Euh, je….ne m'en souviens pas trop, dit-il honnêtement.

- Juste, dit Jo en s'approchant doucement et posant la main sur sa joue avec affection. Maman m'a demandé de t'inviter à venir manger à la maison avant le retour de ton père. Elle m'a dit de te faire promettre, on est inquiet pour toi.

Dean fit tout pour ne pas se laisser entrainer par la douceur de la main de la jeune fille contre sa joue. Il réussit plus ou moins. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller manger chez Ellen et Bobby mais il savait que Jo ne le laisserait pas tranquille s'il refusait alors il décida de prétende pour le moment, il pourrait toujours annuler plus tard comme le lâche qu'il était.

- Ok d'accord.

Le visage de Jo s'illumina, visiblement soulagée.

- Promis, hein?

- Ouais, …promis.

Il s'attendait à ce que Jo le laisse tranquille maintenant mais au lieu de ça, elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on avait fini cette discussion de gonzesse, dit-il un peu agacé.

- C'est pas ça, dit-elle maintenant la voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- Chut, elle posa son index sur ses lèvres

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Il commença à tourner la tête mais Jo posa ses deux mains sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Surtout ne tourne pas la tête, dit-elle toujours en chuchotant.

- Jo…

- C'est…je crois qu'on t'espionne ?

- huh ?

- Oui, au début je pensais que c'était moi qu'il regardait mais, je suis sûre que c'est toi….

- Oh, qui c'est ? Il espérait seulement que se ne soit pas Alastair ou un autre zig de sa bande, de quoi empirer sa matinée déjà bien naze.

- Hm, je crois que c'est ce drôle de gars, là, hm, « Caswell » ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Dean tourna légèrement la tête et en effet à quelques mètres de là se trouvait Castiel qui dirigeait ses rayons lasers bleus dans sa direction. Le fait d'avoir été surpris en plein matage ne sembla pas le gêner plus que ça. Juste que son corps fit un presque imperceptible soubresaut mais il ne détourna pas le regard et commença même à se diriger vers eux.

- Castiel, dit Dean.

- Huh, quoi ?

- C'est son nom, Castiel.

- Mouais…..Et pourquoi il vient vers nous ?

Dean haussa seulement les épaules, il était un peu stressé à l'idée que Castiel vienne lui parler. Il espérait qu'il ne dirait rien à Jo par rapport à hier.

- Peut-être qu'il a été séduit par ta brutalité, dit Dean à l'adresse de Jo qui lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Et ce coup de poing bien que donné sous le ton de la plaisanterie, lui fit mal.

- Crétin.

- Hey, ça fait mal.

- Bébé !

Dean se frotta son épaule « blessée » et quand il releva la tête Castiel se trouvait devant lui, vraiment très, très près de lui.

- Huh?

- Salut Dean, dit-il solennellement, ne captant pas visiblement qu'il avait envahi son espace personnel. Apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué non plus Jo ( et n'était-ce pas un peu flippant ? ) car il tourna la tête vers elle et ses yeux se plissèrent, il fit son petit truc avec la tête penchée sur le coté.

- Hm, bonjour,…Joanna Beth, ajouta-t-il un peu hésitant. Et le regard que lui lança Jo valait son pesant de cacahuètes, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte de surprise ne s'attendant surement pas à ce Cas connaisse son nom et Dean sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Seuls les parents de Jo, l'appelaient Joanna Beth et souvent quand ils le faisaient ça signifiait qu'elle avait de gros problèmes.

- Hey, Cas' dit Dean lui passant la main sur l'épaule et le poussant légèrement en arrière au passage parce que franchement, il pouvait sentir le shampoing du gars. Apelle-la seulement Jo si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te brise les noix !

Castiel fut visiblement confus à cette phrase.

- Je n'ai aucune noix….et si j'en avais, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle…..s'arrêta-t-il pensif et sérieux à la fois.

- Tu m'en diras tant, Cas, réagit Dean avec humour.

- Je vais vous laisser les gars. J'ai des trucs a faire avant les cours. Et il a raison, hm, Castiel ? C'est ça ? Si tu m'appelles encore une fois Joanna Beth, je te les coupe ! Ajouta-t-elle pointant du doigt Castiel et en s'éloignant. Et Dean n'oublie pas ta promesse, ma mère va te téléphoner. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à suspect au jeune homme. _Oh, Dean allait en entendre parler !_

Castiel la suivit du regard.

- Elle semble être une très violente jeune femme, annonça-t-il gravement.

- Non, Cas, elle a juste du caractère, c'est tout. Mais je te déconseille de faire le malin avec elle.

Castiel resta pensif, immobile toujours trop près de Dean pour qu'il soit confortable.

- Pas que tu m'ennuies Cas, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se remit à regarder Dean fixement. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il détourna le regard un instant pour contempler ses chaussures et porta la main à son cou pour se clarifier la gorge. Visiblement, ce qu'il vouait lui dire avait du mal à sortir.

- Hm, je voulais juste encore une fois m'excuser pour t'avoir dérangé hier, soir.

- Oh, tu parles du téléphone ? C'est rien mec, je veux dire pas de problèmes….Tu peux toujours m'appeler ou m'envoyer des trucs, tu sais pour…. « tester », il dit la main posée derrière la nuque, je te dois bien ça, hm, pour hier….ça ne me dérange pas.

Castiel allait répondre quand un garçon arriva vers leur direction en courant. C'était un jeune homme asiatique qui semblait extrêmement stressé.

- Castiel ! Castiel ! dit-il essoufflé quand il arriva enfin à leur hauteur.

- Hello Kévin ! salua Castiel attention toujours sur Dean.

- Est….. est…ce…pff, continua Kevin, il avait du mal à articuler.

- Respire mec, dit Dean.

Il n'avait jamais parlé à ce type mais il était sûr qu'il faisait partie des intellos, il devait partager un bon nombre de classes avec Castiel. Celui-ci ne semblait pas fort intéressé par le nouvel arrivant, il attendit juste qu'il continue sa phrase, peut-être un peu agacé qu'il ait interrompu sa conversation avec Dean mais il se faisait surement des idées, il faut dire qu'il avait déjà remarqué que Castiel avait parfois un sacré caractère et n'était pas le plus patient des types. Kevin prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Est-ce que tu aurais déjà avancé sur le devoir d'histoire, Castiel ? dit-il comme si tout l'univers dépendait de sa réponse.

Castiel fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une énorme pile de papiers reliés. Dean et Kevin firent de grands yeux. Kevin s'empara du dossier toujours ébahi.

- Tu as déjà fini ? Mais …..il n'a été donné qu'il y a deux jours, dit-il incrédule.

Dean était aussi impressionné, il savait que Castiel était une espèce de nerd mais il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point. Dire que lui n'avait pas rendu un seul devoir depuis belle lurette sans compter certains cours où il avait vraiment du mal comme les maths par exemple.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire d'autre, souffla Castiel amèrement, je peux te le prêter, si tu veux.

- Oh merci Castiel, tu me sauves la vie, il serra ses bras autour du jeune garçon pour montrer un peu trop violemment sa reconnaissance. Castiel fit de grands yeux et resta le corps rigide tout du long au grand amusement de Dean.

Kevin partit et peu de temps après la sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit. Castiel salua Dean d'un signe de tête avant de se précipiter vers sa classe. Dean resta un moment à l'observer et marcha lentement vers sa propre classe.

Dès qu'il fut entré, ses pensées redevinrent moroses et angoissées. En effet, il en était rendu au point où tout lui semblait un problème insurmontable. Même s'il n'était vraisemblablement pas fait pour aller à l'université, son père ne serait pas vraiment content qu'il ait de si faibles notes. Il avait tellement lâché l'affaire qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de fournir un travail satisfaisant jusqu'au retour de John Winchester. Ses mains se remirent à trembler, il fut prit de nausées et il aurait tout donné pour se prendre une petite lampée de sa flasque malheureusement vide dans sa veste.


	8. Chapitre 7 : social Cas

_**Merci à Milley Black, Karoune, fricassiette, miruru-sensei, Dieu chat à plumes et Ignis pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant.**_

_**À Karoun : J'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. Juste que c'est un peu dur de mettre en place ce que j'ai déjà plus ou moins tramé et que j'ai tendance à réfléchir un peu trop , donc ça mettras un peu de temps…..**_

_**À Dieu chat à plumes : les scènes D& C, je suis désolée parce que c'est vraiment lent à se mettre en place…..**_

* * *

Au moment du déjeuner, Dean se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il venait juste de vider le fond d'une vieille bouteille qui se trouvait depuis Dieu sait quand dans son casier. On aurait pu dire que c'était pathétique qu'il en soit réduit à ça mais Dean était au delà de ce genre de considérations à ce moment. Après avoir avalé son poison, il se sentit un peu mieux environ deux minutes, le temps que le doux liquide lui brule délicieusement la gorge et pénètre dans son sang.

Il se tenait maintenant dans la cafeteria, n'ayant pas faim mais voulant préserver les apparences à tout prix. Au moins aujourd'hui, ils servaient des hamburgers, repas le moins dégoutant de tout leur menu donc c'était déjà ça de pris. Il remarqua au loin Ash et Chuck déjà installés et se dirigea vers leur table. Chuck gribouillait une de ses obscures nouvelles tenant un crayon dans une main et son hamburger dans l'autre. Il salua rapidement Dean avant de retourner dans son petit monde. Ash était également occupé à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

- Salut Dean ! dit Ash enthousiaste, comment va ?

- Ça roule, il mentit.

- Ouais, désolé qu'on ait pas plus le temps de se voir mec. Je suis occupé avec ce truc pour mon oncle Frank et tu vas pas croire ça, le MIT me propose une bourse !

- Oh vraiment cool !

Même Ash avait un meilleur avenir que lui, ça ne lui remontait pas trop le moral. Mais il avait toujours tendance à sous estimer le gars, gardant toujours l'esprit une fête où ils avaient été invités il y a quelques années. Ash s'était retrouvé à poil sur le toit de la maison de l'hôte ( une cheerleader un peu snob qui n'avait pas été ravie ) en criant bière à la main : « _Je suis le roi du monde _»

- Ouais cool, mais je sais pas encore, je crois qu'ils veulent que je coupe mon « _mullet_ » mec. Autant me demander de vendre mon âme franchement. Pour démontrer ses propos, il agita fièrement les cheveux tombant sur sa nuque.

La bouche de Dean sourit en accord avec les circonstances et Ash retourna à son clavier tout en jurant à certaines occasions. Dean examina son hamburger. L'odeur provenant dans ses narines qui d'habitude lui mettait l'eau à la bouche lui donnait plutôt envie de vomir ses tripes. Chuck levait de temps en temps la tête comme un petit animal qui avait entendu un bruit et l'identifiait comme une menace.

Dean posa son coude sur la table et regarda l'assemblée d'étudiants entrain de déjeuner autour de lui. Son regard bien sûr s'arrêta sur Sam et Ruby. Sam avait le dos tourné, facilement identifiable pour Dean par sa « coiffure de nana ». Il parlait avec enthousiasme à Ruby, ses mains s'agitant rapidement. Dean détourna la tête, il n'avait pas envie de penser à Sam maintenant et encore moins à Ruby. Il décida de tourner son attention sur la table des cheerleaders avec l'espoir que la vue puisse lui changer agréablement les idées un instant.

Il fut surpris de reconnaitre Castiel se tenant à coté de la table droit comme un I. Il portait rigidement son plateau et seuls ses yeux grands ouverts tournaient frénétiquement dans leur orbites, il semblait prêt à prendre la fuite à n'importe quel moment, supposa Dean, clair que Castiel ne semblait pas être la personne la plus sociable du monde. Les yeux du jeune homme atterrirent enfin sur lui et une sorte de soulagement sembla paraitre sur son visage mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ayant un peu pitié de lui, Dean sourit et lui fit un signe de la main signifiant qu'il était le bienvenu à sa table. Castiel avança tel un robot, ses yeux ne quittant pas Dean tout du long.

- Hey, Cas !

Le jeune homme resta un instant incertain avant que Dean le rassure de nouveau et qu'il vienne finalement s'installer à sa table, en fait juste à coté de lui !

- Merci, Dean.

- De rien, Cas…Ca doit être la première fois que je te vois à la cafét'

- Oui…d'habitude, je déjeune avec Joshua mais il est partit faire une course ce midi, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

- Oh Ok.

Ash et Chuck avaient porté leur attention au nouveau venu mais avant qu'ils purent dirent quoi que ce soit Castiel, les devança.

- Salut Ashton, Charles, dit-il une fois encore incertain et plus encore devant la réaction des deux garçons qui semblaient s'être arrêtés sur place. Le jeune homme pencha sa tête sur le coté essayant de figurer son erreur, Dean laissa apparaitre un sourire amusé. Il était aussi impressionné, connaissait-il le prénom de tout le monde ?

- Oh mec, Castiel, c'est ça ? répondit Ash une fois sorti de sa stupeur, il partageait en fait certaines de ses classes avec Castiel dont celle de math même si il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez intimidant chez lui. C'est Ash ! Je ne veux pas qu'on risque de me confonde avec Ashton Kutcher !

- Comme si ! intervint Dean.

- Hey, j'aime les couguars comme lui !

Ash mima une posture fière et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Castiel restait plus ou moins rigide, pas certain de saisir la situation. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Ashton Kutcher à l'école et ne voyait pas ce qu'un oiseau avait avoir dans l' histoire mais il s'abstint ( pour une fois ! ) de commenter jugeant que c'était la solution la plus sûre pour lui. En même pas deux minutes, il avait déjà réussit à se faire remarquer sans avoir fait quoique ce soit d'extraordinaire. Il vit Chuck lui sourire. Il lui tendit la main mais s'arrêta en constatant que celle-ci était remplie d'encre, il regarda alors son autre main remplie de sauce burger et il fit une expression mêlée de panique et d'un air désolé.

- Appelle-moi Chuck dit-il à Castiel, Charles, c'est mon père, poursuivit-il en fronçant les sourcils puis semblant pris d'une vague d'inspiration à cette pensée, il se remit à griffonner furieusement. Castiel se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire, il avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois le jeune garçon à la bibliothèque toujours accompagné de son cahier.

- Ne demande pas, Cas, dit Dean comme si il avait deviné ses pensées. Sinon, il va te foutre dedans toi aussi et crois-moi tu ne veux pas être dans ce truc !

Castiel fit pivoter sa tête d'incompréhension. Chuck, les regarda d'un air peiné.

- Écrire c'est dur, tu sais Dean, je vais là où les mots m'inspirent…

- Ouais ben , je ne veux pas faire partie de ton inspiration.

- Ce n'est pas toi, se défendit-t-il.

- Ah ouais ? Ton personnage principal s'appelle Dan Wesson et son petit frère Cam, totalement rien à voir avec moi !

- Tu écris un roman ? demanda Castiel.

- Oh…Oui…Enfin, j'essaye, sourit Chuck.

- Intéressant.

- Oh…tu trouves ? Oh attends…Castiel ? C'est pas le nom d'un ange ?

- Euh, si…

- Non ! dit Dean brandissant sa fourchette en plastique en direction de Chuck, je t'interdis d'utiliser Cas dans ton histoire.

Mais Chuck n'écoutait déjà plus Dean, absorbé de nouveau dans son écriture.

Castiel étudia alors son hamburger, il fit une petite prière avant de le prendre à deux mains et de le sniffer intensément. L'odeur était alléchante dans ses narines et il ne put empêcher un son appréciatif et glutural sortir de sa gorge à sa première bouchée, c'était divin !

- Wow, dit Dean apparemment amusé et surpris en même temps. Tu aimes vraiment ça ! Je l'aurais pas cru !

- Toutes mes excuses, _mince il s'était fait encore remarquer_, ses joues rosirent légèrement. Ça doit être la première fois que je mange un hamburger, j'ai juste été agréablement surpris.

- Tu rigoles ! Comment c'est possible ? C'est pratiquement le repas de base américain ! il rit, tu viens vraiment d'une autre planète Cas'

Castiel aurait pu être offensé par cette remarque mais à la place, il se sentit juste content d'avoir pu faire sourire le jeune homme. Il avait remarqué, et non il n'avait passé son temps à l'observer à n'importe quelle occasion depuis ce matin, son teint pale et maladif et il commençait à se rendre compte que la plupart du temps, il affichait un faux masque souriant, si diffèrent de celui qu'il avait maintenant par exemple. Il n'était pas encore sûr que Dean soit son signe envoyé par le seigneur et il ne voyait pas vraiment, s'il était honnête, l'intérêt d'un tel signe mais il était intrigué. Et c'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre à la cafétéria aujourd'hui et partager ainsi sa première expérience sociale depuis, il serait totalement incapable de le dire…

- Salut mes chéris, dit une voix suave tout à coup derrière lui. Castiel reconnu Jo, accompagnée de Paméla Barnes. La jeune femme portait des lunettes noires et habituellement une canne mais elle était juste agrippée à Jo en portant son plateau. Paméla se retrouva juste à coté de lui tandis que Jo s'installa en face à coté d'Ash et fixa Castiel curieusement.

- Oh mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? dit-elle se rapprochant de lui et il commença à paniquer légèrement, n'ayant même pas conscience qu'il avait tendance à faire la même chose, c'est-à-dire envahir l'espace personnel des gens.

- Laisse-le tranquille Pam, dit Dean, ne nous le traumatises pas !

- Huhu, elle passa sa main sur la joue de Castiel, oh, pas très regardant sur le rasage on dirait. Je suis Pam.

- Je sais.

- ….

- ….

- Je suis sensée deviner ton nom ? J'ai la réputation d'être extra-lucide mais quand même, dit-elle désignant ses lunettes noires, belle voix grave à propos, hmmmm, elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Dean fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites tout en essayant d'éviter Jo qui le regardait suspicieusement sans doute parce que Castiel était à table avec eux.

- Oh, toutes mes excuses, je m'appelle Castiel Novak.

- Alors, Castiel Novak ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta compagnie ?

- Je l'ai invité, dit seulement Dean.

- Huh ? Vraiment ?

Toutes la bande connaissait le comportement enjôleur de Paméla qui était encore pire que celui de Dean dans ses jours de gloire et seul Castiel fut surpris quand elle ôta ses lunettes et prit son visage à deux mains. Il tenta de s'échapper mais il ne réussit qu'à s'aplatir sur Dean. La jeune femme plissa intensément ses yeux voilés pour regarder directement dans l'œil de Castiel.

- Très beau bleu, dit-elle.

- Pam, relâche-le, il va nous faire un anévrisme ! intervint Dean la bouche pincée, il se retenait visiblement de rire.

Paméla sourit seulement et relâcha son emprise avant de frapper l'arrière-train du jeune homme qui sursauta sur son siège.

- Ferme, sourit-elle avant de remettre ses lunettes et de commencer son repas comme si de rien n'était, au fait chouette ton parfum Dean, ajouta-t-elle.

Son ton, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, lui sembla sarcastique même si les autres ne semblèrent pas marquer la réflexion. Ash et Chuck toujours absorbés par leurs tâches et Jo mangeant son déjeuner tout en lui lançant des regards pratiquement assassins de temps à autre.

- Je sens toujours délicieusement bon, dit Dean.

Paméla relâcha un rire étranglé et Castiel l'étudia longuement. Elle était vraisemblablement presque aveugle, il réfléchit, et devait déjà avoir compensé pour la perte de ses sens notamment par son ouïe et son sens olfactif. Oui, lui aussi avait remarqué et seulement parce qu'il avait vécu auprès d'une personne alcoolique durant de nombreuses années que Dean avait du consommer de l'alcool aujourd'hui encore.

- Hé Cas, l'interrompit Dean tapotant son épaule pour attirer son attention, laisse tomber, elle va te bouffer tout cru.

- Quoi ? Non, je…. ses oreilles chauffèrent d'embarras.

- Je rigole…Dis, tu veux mon hamburger ? J'ai pas très faim.

Castiel regarda encore une fois beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire son camarade.

- Euh, D'accord.

Il essaya de ne pas faire attention à tous les regards posés soudainement sur lui par l'assemblée. Si une chose leur était bien connue ( sauf pour Castiel bien sûr ), c'était que Dean Winchester ne partageait sa nourriture avec personne.

* * *

- Tu m'écoutes, Ruby ?

- Mouais Sam, répondit elle, prenant distraitement une frite de son plateau, j'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu le fil vu que tu te plains depuis qu'on est arrivé.

- C'est pas vrai, je ne me plains pas, il leva un sourcil et sa face commença à se déformer en grimace caractéristique.

- Hun hun, « Dean-ci, Dean-ca, mon père-ci, mon père-ça, devoirs, devoirs, devoirs, la vie est injuste, blah, blah, blahhhhh….. »

- Je ne …fais pas ça…..

- Non sûrement.

- Et Dean, il …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sam ! Je t'ai déjà dit de lâcher l'affaire, je m'en fiche qu'il ne puisse pas me saquer !

- Mais il t'as insulté, je ne peux quand même pas passer ça même si c'est mon frère, je suis plus un bébé.

- Oh vraiment ? Pourtant tu ne fais que chialer : « ouin ouin », elle se frotta les yeux pour mimer un bébé qui pleure.

Sam lâcha sa fourchette ( il avait bien sûr choisi une salade à la place du hamburger) et la colère commençait à l'envahir. Ruby le sentant sans doute, passa affectueusement sa main sur celle de l'adolescent.

- Écoute Sam. Tu vas lui faire la gueule toute ta vie ?

- Peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse, répondit Sam doucement comme s'il perdait sa résolution au fil de ses mots.

- Franchement, Sam, Ruby leva les sourcils, le gars fait tout pour toi, nettoie toutes tes merdes, s'occupe de toute la baraque….

- Je sais tout ça….

- C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as dû t'occuper du morveux ?

- C'est Adam !

- Peu importe, tu n'as pratiquement rien à faire et tu te plains, franchement ce serait à lui de se plaindre un peu plus, pas que je l'aime vraiment mais j'ai de la sympathie pour le gars.

- ….

- Puis en ce qui me concerne, je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense de moi et il a raison dans un sens. Ma famille…..n'est pas très recommandable.

- Ruby !

- C'est la vérité Sam ! Tu devrais lui laisser du temps pour s'habituer peut-être qu'il s'y fera à la longue quand il verra que nous deux c'est du sérieux !

Ruby lui fit ses yeux de biche et Sam fondit toute colère envolée et un peu repentant.

- Tu as sans doute raison, il se passa la main sur le visage, je suis tellement en colère parfois, je ne sais pas….

Ruby l'interrompit d'un bref baiser sur les lèvres et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Au fait, je ne savais pas que ton frère était pote avec Castiel Novak, dit elle après un temps.

- Castiel Novak ? Tu veux dire le senior major de promotion, ce Castiel Novak là ? Ça m'étonnerait….

- Pourtant, il est assis à coté de Dean, elle fit un signe en direction de la table en question, Sam tourna discrètement la tête.

- Ils semblent assez proches, dit Ruby observant Castiel se faire « torturer » par Paméla et se repliant vers Dean.

- Je ne sais pas…il ne semble pas être le genre de copain de Dean, peut-être plus de Chuck….

- Hmmm, je me demande…..

Sam continua à manger sa salade tout en semblant perdu dans ses réflexions. Ruby en profita pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Elle vérifia que Sam ne lui porte pas attention et pris une photo de Castiel le plus discrètement possible.

**_À Azazel, à Alastair :_** OPP. Possibilité de rapprochement discrète avec l'ange. Y travail. Plus d'info ce soir.

_Je suis vraiment la meilleure, _se félicita Ruby en regardant Sam avec un grand sourire.


	9. interlude 2

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. comme c'est un interlude je ne m'étendrais pas trop mais ça me fait repartir quand j'ai un p'tit coup de démotivation =)  
_**

_**Warnings : mort d'un personnage ( aka jimmy ) et situations en rapport avec la mort d'un proche, etc...ouh c'est trop gai encore une fois.**  
_

* * *

_10 ans plus tôt._

Gabriel ralentit la cadence devant la chambre d'hôpital où reposait Castiel. Il hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte, ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours depuis l'accident mais Gabriel avait du mal à dissocier l'image de Castiel de celle de Jimmy. Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et dont la moitié du corps avait été écrasée par l'impact. Le pauvre Jimmy n'avait pas eu cette chance. Mort sur le coup. L''image du corps désarticulé de son petit frère sans vie resterait imprimé dans les rétines de Gabriel pour toujours.

Il déglutit et entra enfin dans la pièce sombre, il ne s'était pas arrêté de pleuvoir depuis _ce jour. _Seuls les bips des différentes machines illuminaient en clignotant le petit corps prostré et relié à toutes sortes d'appareils. Gabriel observa un moment son visage, déformé dans une expression qui ressemblait à de la souffrance. Il se demanda si cette souffrance était aussi plus psychique que physique comme s'il savait inconsciemment qu'une partie de lui-même lui avait été arrachée pour toujours.

Il s'installa sur une chaise à coté du lit d'hôpital beaucoup trop grand pour contenir la forme frêle de son frère. On pourrait en mettre deux comme lui dans le lit. Deux…

- Hey Castiel, dit-il doucement, comment tu vas frangin ?

Stupide question bien sûr et il n'obtint aucune réponse, Castiel était toujours dans le coma. Gabriel se passa la main dans ses cheveux dorés. Alors qu'il était toujours plein d'entrain et de malice habituellement, il paraissait grave et dévasté. Son visage était pale et orné de grosses cernes.

- C'était l'enterrement aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il. P'pa et les autres passerons peut-être te voir plus tard…Si Luc et Michael arrêtent de se disputer, si notre cher père reste sobre plus de cinq minutes, si Anna n'essaye pas d'écouter la voix dans sa tête, si Raphaël décide soudainement qu'il s'intéresse a quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne….

Il regardait maintenant la fenêtre et les goutes de pluies se crasher violemment contre la vitre, il ne parlait plus à personne en particulier….

- On n'a même pas pu lui dire au revoir car le cercueil…., il se vouta et posa ses deux mains pour soutenir son visage, je ne peux pas croire qu'une chose pareille soit arrivée, j'étais là, j'aurais pu…..

Il commença à doucement sangloter.

- Gabe? dit soudain une faible voix.

- Hey, Cassie, te revoilà enfin parmi nous ! Gabriel soulagé, renifla et essuya rapidement les larmes de ses yeux. Attends, je vais appeler un doc…

- Gabe, répéta de nouveau le pauvre petit Cas.

Ses yeux mi-clos et brillants, dopés par les anti-douleurs semblaient vouloir poser une question.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cassie ? Tu as mal ? Tu…

- Gabe…Où …Où est Jimmy ?

L'expression de Gabriel prit un masque d'horreur.

- Cassie….

Gabriel se retrouvait bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il avait déjà du mal à admettre la mort de ce pauvre Jimmy. C'était déjà si douloureux pour lui, il n'osait imaginer ce que ça allait être pour Castiel. Ils avaient toujours été inséparables. Jimmy, toujours sourire aux lèvres, sociable, dynamique et Castiel, calme, curieux, toujours derrière lui. Jimmy était son seul ami. Et maintenant ?

Gabriel était aussi furieux. Furieux que ce soit lui qui doive gérer cette situation. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Père qui s'en charge ou Michael ou Luc, ils étaient aussi jumeaux après tout. Alors que lui, il n'était qu'un gamin de 16 ans qui se sentait affreusement coupable. Il était là. Il avait vu la voiture foncer à pleine vitesse sur ses petits frères sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. C'était sa faute. Personne n'osait le blâmer ouvertement pour l'instant mais il savait qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas plus tard.

Cependant aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas se dégonfler. Pour Castiel. Il lui devait au moins ça : la vérité aussi affreuse qu'elle soit.

Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'arborer l'expression la plus forte et la plus calme possible. Il se tourna enfin vers son petit frère qui malgré ses yeux à moitié fermés continuaient de le regarder expectatif.

- Je suis désolé Castiel, Jimmy est ….parti.

Les yeux de l'enfant devinrent moites et son expression paniquée, le bip des machines s'intensifia.

Gabriel se rapprocha de Castiel et essaya de l'embrasser sans lui causer plus de mal que nécessaire.

- Calme-toi Cassie. Écoute. Je suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital ?

Castiel ne dit rien mais Gabriel comprit qu'il ne se souvenait plus.

- Bien. Jimmy et toi avez eu un très grave accident. Une voiture est arrivée très vite et vous a percuté.

Castiel se mit à trembler légèrement. Gabriel ne voyait pas comment il pouvait le réconforter physiquement, le gosse n 'était plus qu'un hématome géant. Il lui caressa seulement doucement la joue.

- Et…Jimmy a été rappelé vers le seigneur, ses blessures étaient trop graves, il ajouta simplement.

Les yeux de Castiel s'emplirent de larmes.

- NON !…le seigneur…..

Le reste de ses mots restèrent intelligibles pour Gabriel.

- Il est au paradis avec maman maintenant, tu comprends Castiel ?

- Avec maman ?

- Oui, elle doit être contente, il devait lui manquer Jimmy.

Il se sentait vraiment très mal de lui raconter ça, il avait l'impression de mentir. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans tout ça, c'était juste injuste et cruel. Castiel semblait un peu plus calme mais Gabriel ne savait pas si c'était dû à son état et aux drogues qu'on lui avait donné ou si c'était parce qu'il avait avalé ses salades.

- Gabe ?

- Oui, Cassie ?

- Est-ce que je peux aller voir maman et Jimmy maintenant ?

Gabriel vacilla.

- Non, Castiel, dit-il avec le plus de courage possible.

- Mais…le jeune garçon sanglota de nouveau. Je veux Jimmy….

- Castiel, il lui caressa encore une fois la joue, tu ne veux pas me laisser tout seul avec Michael et Luc ? Non ? Et puis, il lui fit son plus faux sourire, tu les retrouveras plus tard quand tu iras au paradis, ils t'attendront…..

Castiel regarda Gabriel un moment, les yeux toujours humides de larmes. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Gabriel lui pinça doucement la joue.

- Oui, c'est déjà mieux p'tit gars.( que rien)

Les yeux de Castiel clignèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Gabriel paniqua un moments mais comme les appareils ne semblaient pas s'affoler, il se relaxa un petit peu.

Toute la pression accumulée le lâcha tout à coup et il fut incapable de retenir le flot de larmes retenu dans ses yeux plus longtemps. Il pleura un long moment, se demandant si tout cela était vraiment réel. Souhaitant que rien ne soit arrivé, souhaitant que son père ou qu'un membre de sa famille vienne le soutenir dans cette horrible épreuve. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne revinrent ce jour là.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il faisait nuit. Gabriel regardait les images s'enchainer sur la télévision muette. Il entendit Castiel bouger à coté de lui.

- Cassie ! dit-il enthousiaste.

Castiel, le regarda confus.

- Gabe ? …..Où est Jimmy ?

* * *

_**J'ai emprunté cette traumatisante fin à un épisode d'urgences quand Mark Green se fait tabasser dans les toilettes ( dans les premières saisons ...), enfin après qu'il se soit fait tabasser ^^' ( je l'avait pas capté quand je l'ai écrit mais je crois bien que ça vient de là )**_

_**huhu, bref, ce petit interlude a été écrit il y a assez longtemps.  
**_

_**J'ai eu du mal à figurer comment enchainer différents événements dans cette fic. Je pense que je vais garder la situation de Dean "stationnaire" jusqu'au retour de John Winchester et ensuite faire tout dégringoler en chaos XD \o/  
**_

_**J'ai pas prévu de faire revenir Gabriel dans cette fic pour le moment. Disons qu'il est parti sans doute se sentant toujours coupable entre autre ( les disputes ont joué aussi) et qu'il était incapable de voir la face de Castiel sans voir celle de Jimmy...  
**_

_**merci de votre lecture et à bientôt j'espère =)  
**_


End file.
